What Was Missing
by treeonfire13
Summary: I update slow....sorry bout that! What turned Murtagh into the man we know from the books? Life before the books not a peace of cake
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Morzan paced around his study. Occasionally he could hear a distant cry of pain which did little to soothe his nerves.

"What is taking so long?" he demanded of no one in particular. Another scream pierced the air. Morzan growled in frustration and punched the wall. He swore as pain shot threw his hand. Finally a knock came on the door. He ran to it and wrenched it open.

"My Lord…" the nurse never got to finish her sentence as Morzan shot past her and down the hall. He finally stopped at a door and slowly stepped inside. Selena, his lover, was lying on a bed, surrounded by nurse maids. There were tears streaming down her cheeks and she was breathing heavy. Morzan, however wasn't looking at her, he staring transfixed at the bundle in her arms.

"It's a boy." She said softly. He walked over to her and took the bundle from her. He peered down into the face of his son. The boy stared back. Morzan grinned, a twisted grin, down at the boy.

"My son." He said softly. His mind was reeling. This boy would grow up to be a great warrior, a Dragon Rider if Morzan had his way. In his excitement he accidentally started to grip the child a little too hard. The babe let out a scream and started to cry. Morzan jumped in surprise and look down. His son was crying, showing weakness. He scowled in disgust and handed the babe to a nurse. For now he would have to stay with his mother, but as soon as he was old enough, he would begin his training. Morzan started to leave, still planning his son's future when Selena called out,

"Morzan! What shall I name him?" Morzan stopped and considered for a moment.

"Murtagh, name him Murtagh." And with that, he left the room with out a backward glance.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Characters or places in this story.

Selena giggled while she watched her child try to hide. Little Murtagh had hid behind a curtain, his feet clearly visible.

"Oh no! I've lost Murtagh! What will I do?" she cried dramatically. A giggle came from the curtain. Selena smiled widely and was about to pull back the curtain and shout "GOT YA!" when a strong arm pulled her back and wheeled her around. She gasped in pain as Morzan applied for pressure on her wrist.

"What do you think your doing?" he fumed.

"It's just a game Morzan." She gasped; she thought her wrist was going to snap.

"No, it's not just a game! It is teaching him to be sloppy; teaching him that hiding is acceptable!" He snarled at her. Selena tried to say something but he cut her off,

"Do you want your son to get killed because he turned tail and ran? Do you want him to get killed because when he hid he hid in a place so obvious that he was easily discovered?!" he yelled. Morzan threw Selena to the floor and walked to the curtain. He wrenched it back to reveal Murtagh cowering away from him. His bright eyes were filled with tears.

"Get up you pathetic child!" Morzan screamed as he grabbed Murtagh's hair and dragged him out of the room. Murtagh screamed and struggled against his father.

"Shut up!" Morzan said. "Shut up, and stop crying!" Murtagh struggled even harder and then finally, bit Morzan's leg. Morzan slapped Murtagh so hard that the boy was flung backward and landed hard on the stone floor.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again." He snarled at the boy. Murtagh only whimpered in response. Selena came out of the room and let out a gasp.

"Morzan, what did you do to him?" she cried and ran over to Murtagh.

"Get away from him! He has a leason right now with the sword master." Selena's eyes went wide.

"The sword master?! Morzan he is only 2 years old! He can't hold a sword! He'll hurt himself!"

"Get away from him!" Morzan kicked Selena sharply and pulled Murtagh to his feet.

"Come with me son, it's about time you learn to fight." Murtagh trotted behind his father, wiping away tears as he did.

"Father, what if the sword falls on me?" Morzan stopped and looked down at Murtagh. The little boy was looking up at him, eyes full of fear. That look softened Morzan a little.

"It will only be wooden for now, it cant hurt you that bad." He said and walked on.

The sword master looked at Morzan in disbelief.

"You want me to teach this child hwo to fight?" he is incuriously

"Tornac, you are trying my patience. Just start to teach him the basics, nothing huge. Just enough to get him started." And with that he turned and left the training field. Tornac look down at the child who was staring at two soldiers locked in combat.

"What are they doing?" the boy asked.

"They are sparing." Tornac answered. He examined the child. He was small, delicate, everything a 2 year old should be. Tornac shook his head; the task was impossible.

"What is your name?" the boy asked him.

"I'm Tornac. What's your name?" The boys face instantly brightened.

"I'm Murtagh!" he grinned. Suddenly his grin faded. H elooked like he was trying to remember something. Finally his smile returned and he stuck out his small hand.

"It's nice to meet you Tornac." He said. Tornac let out a roar of laughter. Murtagh frowned,

"Did I do it wrong?" he asked, a hint of fear underlining his voice.

"No! No little one." He said taking the child's hand in his own and shaking it. "You did it perfectly." Murtagh grinned up at him. Perhaps teaching this child wouldn't be too bad. Tornac thought.

"I suppose we could just use sticks for now, just till you get a bit bigger." He told Murtagh and led him away.

**Please review! This is my first story and I really want to know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you guys for your reviews! I'm glad you like it so far! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this story.**

Selena gaped at the nurse in disbelief.

"I'm, I'm pregnant?" she choked out.

"I'm afraid so miss." The nurse said sympathetically. Selena started to sob. She clutched her stomach and rocked back and forth.

"My poor baby." She cried. "My poor baby, I'm so sorry."

That night Selena could not sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to clear her mind. Memories of everything that had happened in past few months were flooding her mind. Keeping her awake; making her suffer.

_Flashback_

_She was doing laundry when something poked her back and whispered in her ear_

_"Dead." Selena turned and looked down at her beaming son who was holding a little wooden sword in his hand. _

_"Murtagh! What are you doing?" she cried. Murtagh frowned._

_"I was just showing you my new skills." He said uncertainly, "I thought you would be proud of me."_

_"Proud? PROUD!" she screamed, "How could I be proud of my son that just pretended to kill me?" Murtagh gaped at her. Then his chin started to quiver._

_"Oh Murtagh, I didn't mean to shout." She leaned down to scoop him up but he dodged her and ran away. He stopped when he found his exit blocked._

_"What is wrong with you?!" Morzan demanded. However he wasn't talking to Murtagh. Selena went pale._

_"Morzan, I didn't mean to shout at him, I was just," he cut her off._

_"He is finally learning something; finally learning something useful and you scold him for it?!"_

_"Morzan, please don't!" _

_End Flashback_

Selena blinked back tears and sat up. She quietly left her room and crept to her son's room. She slowly opened the door and peered in. Murtagh was sound asleep. Selena suppressed a shudder as her gaze landed on his bare back. A long wound stretched from his shoulder down to his hip. She kneeled next to his bed and stroked his head.

_Flashback_

_Selena cowered away from Morzan as he threw anything he could get his hands on at her._

_"You stupid whore!" he yelled at her. She screamed and ran as he flung his beer bottle at her. It smashed against the wall inches above her head. She turned the corner into the main hall and hid behind a pillar._

_"What are you doing mommy?" Selena's heart stopped as she saw Murtagh walk into the hall. He was staring curiously at her._

_"Who are you hiding from?" suddenly Morzan burst into the hall._

_"Were is she filth?" he demanded of Murtagh._

_"Were is who?" the boy said defiantly. Selena gasped at her son's boldness._

_"You ungrateful child!" he screamed. Morzan drew his sword._

_"Murtagh run!" she screamed from behind her pillar. Murtagh took off, but not in time; the sword flew at him and sliced his back open. He cried out and fell to the ground. _

_"You killed him!" Selena cried as she tried to reach Murtagh._

_"He's fine." Morzan said. He grabbed her arm and swung her around to him. _

_"Your mine now." He whispered while he stroked her hair .Alcohol was heavy on his breath. Selena struggled as he dragged her off. She screamed not for herself, but for her son._

_End Flashback_

Selena let out a strangled sob. Luckily their healer, Ella, had been hiding in the shadows. She was able to save Murtagh. Unfortunately for Selene, no one came to save her. Now she was faced with delivering another child into the jaws of Morzan. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stroked her son.

"I can't do this, not to another one." She cried. She started to tremble slightly. She had to do something; she had to save her unborn child. In that moment, alone with her sleeping son, she decided she would not let another one of her children be born into this world. No one would dare stop her. Morzan was away on some mission for the king. It was the perfect time. She got to her feet. Her eyes rested on Murtagh. She kissed his head sadly.

"Goodbye my little one. I'll come back, I promise." She rose to her feet and left the room to go prepare for her journey. Little did she know that Murtagh was not asleep. He lay there, eyes filled with tears staring at the wall. He wiped the tears away irritably,

"Crying shows weakness, weakness is not acceptable." He muttered angrily to himself.

**Aaaawwww little Murtagh is turning to the dark side. :o**

**Thank you for all your reviews!**

**HannahCrazy: I can understand you perfectly! Your German? That's awesome1 Im half German . I always wanted to go there!**

**alsdssg: Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you like how I did Tornac. Unfortunately there wasn't any of him in this chapter. But don't worry, he'll be back!**

**LoNnI: Thanks for your review! I hope you like this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of places in this story, they belong to Christopher Paolinin**

**For those of you who liked Tornac, this is the chapter were he returns! Hold on because Murtagh is heading in a totally different direction. It was hinted at in the last chapter. Here we go….**

Murtagh pulled back his bow and attempted to take aim.

"Lower your elbow Murtagh." Tornac reprimanded. Murtagh did as he was told and lowered it slightly. The little boy took a deep breath and let the arrow fly. Murtagh glared when it missed the target.

"It's ok Murtagh try again." Tornac said soothingly. Tornac watched as the little boy stomped over to retrieve his arrow. Ever since Selena had left Murtagh had been stuck in a permanent bad mood. Not that it surprised him. Tornac had no idea what Selena had been thinking when she had left her son. When the boy had returned Tornac walked over to him,

"Try to keep the bow straight until the arrow hits the target. If you move it down immediately after you shoot it affects were the arrow lands." He advised. Murtagh glared,

"It has to actually hit the target first." Suddenly the boy stiffened and his eyes narrowed. Tornac turned to see the source of the boys sudden unease. A man with a deep booming voice was coming into the court yard. Tornac marveled at the boy's acute hearing.

"It's alright Murtagh, it's not him." The boy nodded but didn't relax. Another change in the boy Tornac didn't agree with; Murtagh was becoming constantly tense, always checking over his shoulder for his father. Murtagh took aim again, breathed in deeply, released the arrow, and missed. The boy yet out a furious yell and threw the bow as hard as he could.

"I HATE this!" he screamed. "Why can't that stupid arrow go into the target?! Why aren't I good enough?!" Murtagh's face was flushed and tears were filling his eyes. Tornac didn't know what to do. He knew it wasn't the archery that was bothering the boy.

"Murtagh," he started out slowly, "Your just starting, you can't expect to be perfect." Murtagh whipped away his tears angrily.

"I should be! I have t be! If I'm not…" he trailed off. Tornac new what the boy was about to say, _If I'm not perfect he will never stop hurting me._ Although Murtagh never said anything, Tornac new were all Murtagh's bruises came from. It made him sick just to think about it; how could anyone be so cruel? He couldn't imagine what Morzan would do when he found out Selena had left. Thank the gods he hadn't returned from his mission for the king.

Tornac sighed and walked over the Murtagh. He gently placed his hand on Murtagh's shoulder. The boy flinched at the action.

"Murtagh, I think we need to have a talk." He said calmly.

"I'm fine" The boy said.

"No your not."

"Yes I am!"

"No, your not!"

"YES I AM!" Murtagh screamed. The boy's little hands were balled into fists and he was shaking.

"Murtagh," Tornac never got to finish his sentence. Murtagh mustered up all the energy he could and threw a punch at Tornac's face. Tornac hadn't been expecting hit, he wasn't prepared. The child's fist landed on firmly on the man's nose, making it start to bleed. Tornac jumped back in surprise and swore loudly. Murtagh took off across the court yard…

Murtagh ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Tornac would be furious with him; Tornac would hurt him, Murtagh just knew it. He finally stopped when he reached the stables and hurried to the hay loft. The child curled into a small ball behind a bale of hay. He started to shake violently as tears tried to escape him-but he wouldn't let them, he wouldn't show weakness. Instead he started to scream, he screamed and started to thrash around; trying to let out the pain he was feeling, trying to let it go.

Tornac hurried to were he knew Murtagh had run to. The scent of horses engulfed him as he stepped into the stables. This was were Murtagh always went when he was upset, this time would be no different. Tornac ran up to hay loft as he heard screaming. He pushed threw the hay furiously till he found the source of the screaming. Tornac quickly dropped to his knees beside the thrashing child.

"NO! No no no no no!" the boy was saying repeatedly.

"Murtagh! Murtagh can you hear me?" he said. The boy froze and curled into a little ball. His big eyes stared up at Tornac in fear.

"Oh Murtagh." The man said. He slowly reached for the boy and pulled him into a hug. Murtagh stiffened at the action, never having been hugged by a man before. Tornac vaguely sent a curse to Morzan for never showing any affection towards his son.

"Murtagh it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered.

"I punched you." The boy whimpered.

"Yes, you did." Tornac said as he started to rub Murtagh's back soothingly.

"You're not mad at me?" Murtagh asked quietly.

"I'm a little upset, but I'm not mad." Murtagh didn't respond for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. Tornac pulled the child back and looked into the boy's face.

"What is bothering you? Why are you acting this way?" Murtagh looked away.

"It's about her isn't it? It's about your mother." Murtagh's eyes darkened, suddenly Tornac saw Morzan looking back up at him. But as soon as he saw it, it was gone.

"Why did she leave me here?!" he said angrily.

"I know its hard to think that she didn't stay here with you; that she left and might not be coming back but," Murtagh cut him off his eyes glittering,

"She is coming back." He said confidently.

"Murtagh," Tornac began.

"She is! She told me so! She said she would be back!" Tornac was shocked; the boy knew Selena was leaving?

"Why didn't she take me with her?! Why couldn't we both go and never come back?!" the child demanded. The boy started to shake again, his anguish struggling to break free.

"It's alright to cry Murtagh." Tornac said.

"No its not. Crying is showing weakness." Tornac gaped at the child.

"Murtagh, it's natural to cry. It is how we release our pain." He said soothingly.

"No! It is a weakness that is unacceptable."

Tornac rubbed his head wearily. It had been almost a year since Selena had disappeared and she hadn't returned. Neither had, thankfully, Morzan. But Murtagh's sudden changes at his mother's departure were steadily growing worse. He was prone to get frustrated at his disabilities. He would throw tantrums then often resulted Murtagh in the stables. The child was also devolving a violent streak. But Tornac wouldn't give up on the boy; he couldn't. He had grown to love Murtagh as his own son. He couldn't bare to see all the pain the boy was forced to live with each day. He was just leaving from Murtagh's room after delivering the sleeping child from a stable hand. _Will he ever learn to live with himself?_ Tornac thought sadly. He was so deep in thought he didn't noticed the person leaning against the wall until he ran into them.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." He stopped his apology and stared at the woman he had run into. "My lady!" he cried. Selena wearily stood and looked at him.

"Tornac." She greeted quietly. The relief he felt at seeing her alive was replaced with resentment as he remembered what her absence had done to his "son".

"You have a lot to answer for my lady." He said coldly.

"I know I do." She said sadly.

**That's a bit long, or at least it felt like it. This chapter was supposed to keep going till Selena died, but I decided that would take too long, so I cut it in half. What do you all think? Do you like were murtagh is heading, or do you want him to go back towards the "innocent child". Also I need your opinions! Im kinda tired of writing about Little Murtagh. I Want to move on to a slightly older Murtagh after the next chapter, I was thinking 10ish, what do YOU guys think?**

**Please PLEASE Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or places. They belong to Chris Paolini.**

Selena shivered under her blankets. Her body was freezing; she thought it would consume her. She had multiple heavy blankets wrapped around her, but nothing helped. Her breaths were shallow and quick. She could feel her heart beeting furiously against her chest. The door to her bed room opened slowly and a maid walked in holding a steaming cup on tea.

"Drink this miss. It will warm you up." She said, handing it to Selena. Selena carefully sipped the tea. Shortly after her return, Selena had taken ill. None of the healers seemed to know what was wrong with her, for her illness constantly changed. What had started out as a stomach virus turned into a cold. A cold turned into the flu, and the flu had turned into something entirely new. The nurse pressed her palm to Selena's sweaty forehead.

"Your fever doesn't seem to have gone away." She said sadly. _You think?_ Selena thought as the maid went to her window.

"Perhaps some fresh air will do you some good." She said as she opened the window. Selena breathed in the fresh air and sighed. The maid smiled and looked down into the courtyard, clearly visible from the window, and watched two figures mock fighting. One, she could tell, was just a child. Selena's child. Selena's child who had refused to see his mother since her return.

Murtagh's brow was furrowed with concentration. Tornac would circle the boy making attempts to get past Murtagh's defenses. Tornac had to admit, the child was good. But on more then one occasion, Tornac could have sworn that it was a miniature Morzan he was "fighting". For that reason, Tornac had refrained from teaching Murtagh offensive techniques. He smiled slightly as the boy blocked a side attack with ease. Suddenly changing his tactics, Tornac jumped around behind Murtagh and made a stab at his back.

"Dead." He said. Murtagh turned around and glared at Tornac.

"That's not fare." He said sourly.

"Your opponent won't be fare either." Murtagh nodded. His eyes started to wonder and landed on something behind Tornac's head. Tornac followed his gaze. He sighed when he realized were Murtagh was looking.

"Maybe you should go see her." He said as he started to walk away.

"Maybe I don't want to." Murtagh said as he followed Tornac.

"Murtagh, your mother is very sick. It might do her some good for her to see you."

"Well she can see me when she gets better. She can see me when she comes to me." Murtagh said defiantly. Tornac rubbed his head warily. He wasn't sure how to tell Murtagh this. He had heard the healers talking. They didn't think Selena was going to last much longer.

"Murtagh, your mother isn't going to get better." He said. Murtagh's head snapped up to him so quick Tornac thought his neck had snapped.

"What do you mean she's not going to get better? Of coarse she will!"

"No, she won't." Tornac sat walked a stunned Murtagh over to a bench and sat him down.

"Murtagh, the healers don't know what is wrong with your mother. They think, well they think she is going to die." Murtagh's eyes went wide.

"Mom's gona die." He whispered. Tornac nodded. The boy shot up and started to run. Tornac didn't follow him. Murtagh needed to see his mother alone.

Selena's head turned as her door burst open. Murtagh entered her room and ran to her bedside.

"You're not going to die mother, please say you're not going to die!" he sobbed. Selena sighed and reached out to caress her child's face. His little hands wrapped around hers as his eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know little one." She said sadly. Murtagh climbed into her bed and snuggled up to her.

"You can't die." He said quietly, "You _won't_ die."

There was nothing that could have been done. That is what the healers told Morzan upon his return. He had walked calmly to Selena's room to see her lifeless body lying on the bed. He slowly walked over to her bed and kneeled beside it. Her carefully raised his hand and slid her eyelids shut. He sighed, she really was beautiful, even in death. He sensed movement behind him and jumped to his feet. He relaxed when he saw Murtagh curled up in the corner. The child was clutching to a necklace; one Morzan recognized as Selena's.

"Come here son." He said. Murtagh got to his feet and carefully approached his father. Morzan placed his hand on Murtagh's shoulder.

"You have to be strong Murtagh." He said in a detached tone.

"You need to be strong for her. It's what she would have wanted." Murtagh nodded.

"Good." Morzan said and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Come, you should get some sleep." He guided Murtagh out the room. As he was about to cross the threshold, Morzan paused and glanced back once more at Selena's body. Had he ever loved her? Had he ever truly loved her?

No, he had not. He decided and left with Murtagh's hand firmly in his.

**The end. No Im j/k. Since this part is too short to be a chapter, We are going ahead to when Murtagh is older. While writing that bit up there, I was attacked by a plague of plot bunnies so expect the next few chapters to be interesting….**

Tornac walked nervously towards Morzan's personal study; his legs shaking slightly. He had been requested, no ordered, to see Morzan immediately. All the color had drained out of his face when the servant had delivered the news. Everyone he had come across seemed to give him an eerie look, like he was a dead man walking. No one who had ever been called to Morzan's study had ever been seen again; or at least that's what the rumors said. Tornac shook his head; they were just stories. Or at least he hoped they were. Finally he arrived in front of the large oak doors. He barely noticed the intricate carving that adorned the door as he stared at it. His mind was screaming at him to turn and run, but his feet wouldn't move. He raised his hand.

"Just do it." He muttered. He knocked twice.

"Enter." He heard Morzan say from inside. Tornac opened the door and walked inside. The room was lit up by a giant window that faced the east. Sun light streamed in; but it did little to release the threatening atmosphere. Morzan sat behind a desk, his feet propped up on top of the desk. He was leaning on the back two legs of his chair, and a content smile graced his lips. They stayed that like for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Tornac mustered up the courage to say something.

"Sir?" he said. Morzan seemed to come out of a trance.

"Ah, yes." He said he took his feet down and shuffled some papers on his desk, was he embarrassed?

"I was just having a conversation with my dragon. I forgot you were here." He said quickly. Tornac gaped at him. He was talking with his dragon? There wasn't a dragon to be seen, how they be communicating? Tornac shook his head; the magic of dragon riders was none of his business.

"Tornac I have called you here to tell you that we are taking an extended trip to Uru'baen."

"We?" Tornac said, making sure he had heard right.

"Yes we. Myself, Murtagh, and you."

"May I ask why we are taking this trip?" Morzan frowned.

"The king's daughter's birthday." He said sourly.

"The king had a daughter?" Tornac said incredulously

"That's what everyone else's response was. But apparently she's adopted; No woman involved."

"When do we leave?" Tornac asked.

"Tomorrow. Get Murtagh ready." Morzan gave a look that clearly told Tornac, "You are dismissed" and Tornac quickly left the room.

Muragh's door was locked when Tornac reached it. He bagged on the door, calling for Murtagh to open it. There was no response. Tornac sighed.

"Murtagh if you don't open this door in 5 seconds I will ram it down!" he yelled.

"One." No response.

"Two." Tornac stood back.

"Three." He heard the lock click. He rushed forward and opened the door. Murtagh was heading back to a chair by the window. The ten year old picked up a book and sat himself down to finish reading it.

"Why was that door locked?" Tornac demanded.

"Why do you think people lock their doors? They don't want to be disturbed." Tornac glared at Murtagh.

"Don't talk to me like that young man." He said sternly.

"Right, sorry." Murtagh mumbled. Tornac started to mutter angrily under his breath. In his opinion, Murtagh was a 20 year old trapped in a ten year old's body. He had developed an attitude and sarcasm was second nature to him. The boy was also vastly mature for his age. He wasn't a whiney spoiled brat that most noble's kid where at this age. He took responsibility for his actions and new to what was taking things too far. Physically the boy had changed drastically. His body, while not fully developed, was fit for a ten year olds body. His once light brown hair was now turning almost black from the lack of sunlight for the boy was always inside reading. Instead of it being neatly cut on his head, he was letting grow down to his ears. But Tornac couldn't tell the boy how to wear his hair, or what to do for that matter; unless he had the authority of Morzan behind his words. This was one of those times.

"Murtagh, your father wishes me to inform you that the three of us are going on a trip." Murtagh jumped to his feet, eagerness all over his face.

"I am going somewhere?! I am actually going to leave this place!" Tornac laughed at Murtagh's reaction.

"Slow down boy, you don't even know were we are going." He quickly explained the trip to Murtagh. By the end the boy had slunk back into his chair.

"So I am being forced to go to some little brat's birthday?" he said slowly.

"Not just you Murtagh. From your father's tone, this was something he did not agree to either." Suddenly a look of horror overcame the child's face.

"I am going to have to meet the king, aren't I?"

"I am afraid so." Murtagh scowled.

"When are we going?"

"Tomorrow." Tornac heard Murtagh swear under his breath.

"Hey! Watch your mouth young man!"

**Haha bad Murtagh. Next chapter things are going to really heat up. Besides meeting the king's daughter who may or may not become a big character, Murtagh is going to see some real action……..evil grin**

**Sora-Morikawa- Tornac got to fly on his own a little in this chapter. I hope you liked it!**

**Alsdssg- Ya I kinda wanted it to seem that way. But as Murtagh gets older, Tornac's going to have a harder time controlling him. I hinted at that in this chapter.**

**-Bista- Im glad you like this. Though I highly suggest you read Eldest. If people like this story enough at the end of it, there might be a sequel. hint hint and you will have needed to read Eldest to get it. Plus half the stories around her are during/after Eldest. Ya I saw the movie. I didn't think too highly of it though was ready to hunt down director**

**Tiger Priestess- Oh wow, I didn't even relies I did exactly what you said I should do till after I went back and re-checked the reviews. ;) **

**LoNnI- All the time? It took three days to write this chapter! The first day i got tired of writing and stopped, the second day I was so exhausted I thought I would fall asleep at the key board and obviously the last day.  Im glad you like this!**

**Shadow ShiningPalm- Hardly innocent indeed. Well Selena is gone, so you cant be mad at her anymore. But if she hadn't done what she did, the story of "Eragon" would have very different.**

**Cornelia Claire Chase- I guess he was cute. I just cant wait till I get to the part when he hits his teenage years. **


	6. Chapter 5

**OK. Sorry its taken so long to update. My computer got a HUGE virus and had to be recovered. mutters my smart little computer somehow saved all my documents and pictures and stuff. So I only really lost my games and stuff. (wich truly sucks) But I am back now so lets get started!**

**Disclaaimer: Don't own this or anything in this story. If I did, why would I be posting it here?**

Murtagh sat on a tall noble horse; clutching to Tornac's tunic who was sitting in front of him. His eyes were on the sky as he watched his father and his great red dragon sour through the air above him.

"Dragon's are amazing." He said in a dreamy voice. Tornac glanced at the sky too.

"Yes they are." He said, "But that one is a murderer." He added in an undertone. Murtagh took no noticed and continued to watch the sky. They continued on like this for what seemed like forever to Murtagh. Finally the great walls of Uru'bean came into view.

"This Murtagh," Tornac said over his shoulder. "Is the greatest and worst city you will ever enter."

Morzan and his dragon landed in the dragon keep near the back of the castle. Morzan dismounted and jumped a little when a threatening growl came from the corner of the huge room. He relaxed when he realized who it was.

"It's ok Shruikan." He said. The black dragon growled again but did nothing. He quickly bade his dragon farewell and headed down to retrieve Murtagh and Tornac. People skirted out of his way as he walked through the halls; giving him fearful glances as he passed. It gave him a grim satisfaction that he was known and feared. It was something he had wanted even before he became a dragon rider, although he hadn't pictured himself achieving his dream quite like the way it had happened.

Tornac frowned as Murtagh excitedly inspected their room. He had ended up having to share a room with the boy; not that he minded too much, but sometimes you need your privacy. Murtagh had been wide eyed ever since they entered; taking in everything around him. He even had the nerve to ignore his father while Morzan was talking to them. That had been a big mistake. Murtagh's cheek was still beat red.

"Look at this view!" the Murtagh exclaimed as he looked out the window.

"You can see the entire city from here!" Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Murtagh rushed to open it but Tornac stopped him,

"You cannot trust anyone in this castle Murtagh. Do you understand me? Not everyone means you well like at home." He cautioned. Murtagh started at him for a moment, his eyes narrowing.

"Alright." He said in a serious voice, "I will remember that." He walked up to the door and asked who is was.

"I am a maid. I have something for you." A female voice said through the door. Murtagh looked at Tornac and Tornac nodded. Murtagh opened the door to reveal a middle-aged woman holding a pile of neatly folded clothes. Her brown hair was pulled behind her head in a tight bun, and the dress she wore was that of a servant.

"These are the clothes you two are to wear to the party." She said briskly as she put the clothes on one of the beds.

"What is your name?" Murtagh said as he walked behind her.

"Elle." She said simply before turning to leave.

"Thank you Elle." Murtagh said kindly. She stopped her retreat from the room and turned to examine the boy. Tornac took a step forward protectively.

"Your not what I expected the son of Morzan to be." She said quietly. Then suddenly remembering her place she turned and scurried out of the room. Tornac watched the door shut thoughtfully. Kindness is not something he expected from Murtagh either.

"I have to wear THIS?" Murtagh exclaimed from behind him. Tornac turned and let out a laugh. Murtagh was holding up the tunic and looking at it with revulsion.

"Well well, getting a little fancy are we?" he snickered. Murtagh put down the shirt and reached for Tornac's pile. His face fell when he looked at Tornac's shirt.

"Well yours is alright. Why do I have to look like a spoiled brat?" Murtagh said sourly.

"Because that's what you are. Now get dressed. We have a long night ahead of us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A hooded figure stood in an alleyway beneath the castle. A long sword was strapped to his waist and his face was cast towards the castle. Today was the day; the day when he would get his revenge. _He will pay!_ The man thought angrily. _ He will pay for his treachery, he will pay for all the lives he has costs, and he will pay for the life of my Saphira! _ Brom glared up at the castle, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

"I will make you pay Morzan. Even if it is the last thing I do." He vowed before walking off into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The grand hall was packed to its limit that night. Everywhere you looked there would be nobles gossiping or discussing politics. However the most common theme of conversation that night was the king's mysterious daughter. Who was she? Where did she come from? Servants walked though the crowd with trays, serving the nobles drinks and little samples of food. Everyone was smiling and happy. Well, almost everyone. Standing in the corner of the room were three very sullen figures who refused to leave their places at statues along the wall. Morzan stood in his black tunic and black leather pants, glaring out over the crowd; his sword strapped to his waist. Murtagh stood beside his father, watching everyone with a frown on his face that had nothing to do with his tight tunic with embroidered sleeves. Tornac stood next to Murtagh, his arms crossed and like his company, a frown on his face. Everyone gave them a wide berth and no one dared tried to speak with them. A group of little girls suddenly split through the crowd and stopped dead in front of the threesome. The girl's eyes traveled over each of the men then landed on Murtagh. They all burst into a fit of giggles and ran away. Murtagh's frown deepened,

"Are girls that ridiculous or just the ones around here?" he said in a dark tone. Morzan glared at the stop were the girls had been.

"No, not all of them are twittering fools. Just the spoiled noble's daughter's that you will be forced to endure." He said in an equally dark tone as his son. Tornac shifted uncomfortably. A loud creaking sound could suddenly be heard as the back doors were opened. In strode the kind surrounded by guards, and at his right marched a little girl. Morzan and Tornac stood up and to get a better look at the girl while Murtagh stood on his tiptoes. From what Tornac could see, the girl was small, a little shorter then Murtagh, and her hair was a light golden color. He guessed Galbatorix had never taken her out in public for her eyes were opened wide and she was sticking close to her "father". Everyone started to bow as the King and princess passed and that when Tornac noticed something. The little girl had pointed ears. A murmured whisper went through the crowd and the girl turned scarlet. Finally they reached the high table and sat down. The king Smiled at the girl then stood up.

"Good evening. As you all know, we are here to celebrate the birthday of my daughter, Kamara. She is very honored that you all have showed up. And she thanks you for your gifts! " He said motioning to the pile in the corner. Everyone clapped then stopped, expecting more. But more never came. The king sat back down and stared down at the people. Everyone hastily returned to what they were doing.

Morzan dragged Murtagh thought he crowd up to the table were the king and princess were sitting. As he approached the king bent down and whispered something into Kamara's ear. The girl's eyes again went huge.

"My good friend, it is good to see you." Galbatorix said.

"It is good to see you as well. But may have a private word?" Morzan said, his tone never changing. The king's eyes narrowed but he nodded.

"Through here." He said, motioning to a door behind the table. The king grabbed Kamara's hand and pulled her to her feet to come with him. In turn, Morzan pulled Murtagh in with them.

"What is this all about?" Galbatorix asked when the door was securely shut.

"Are you crazy?!" Morzan demanded. "She is an elf!"

"She is only half elf. Her father was human, her mother an elf." Galbatorix explained. Morzan's eyes went wide.

"And why isn't she with her parents?" Morzan asked.

"Her mother died giving birth. Her father was unfortunately killed shortly before I found her. Galbatorix said with an evil gleam in his eye. It struck Murtagh all of a sudden that the king had killed this girl's father.

"Why? Why is she so special?" Morzan said.

"She could be very powerful. Potentially a great asset." Galbatorix. Morzan frowned. Did he not mind saying this right in front of the girl?

"I think," Morzan began but he was cut off.

"What you think does matter at this point, so I would keep your opinion to yourself Forsworn." Galbatorix said with venom in his voice. He stormed out of the dark hallway with the girl trotting behind him in her little dress. She glanced over her shoulder before exiting, and she and Murtagh's eyes met. _Green_ He noted before she quickly turned. As the door shut Murtagh started to get concerned. He was trapped in a dark hallway with his father. No escape. He headed for the door but Morzan stopped him.

"Murtagh!" he said sharply. Murtagh froze.

"Don't move." He said quietly. As quick as lightening he drew his sword and swirled around. A loud clash was heard as his red blade met metal. Murtagh gasped as he saw another man there. He couldn't see the man's face because he wore a hood.

"Well well well, I wasn't expecting to see you again Brom." Morzan said casually. Their swords parted and they circled each other. Murtagh could tell that the man had glanced at him.

"Get your son out of here, he has no part of this." The man mumbled.

"Ever the protector of the innocent I see. Your order is gone Brom." He said sneering. All of a sudden screams could be heard from outside the hallway. Morzan's turned to the sound and Brom struck. Murtagh stood rooted to the spot and watched the fight with amazement. He had never seen such fighting in his life. Their sword seemed to not be a tool of destruction, but more an extra limb.

"Murtagh! Get out of here!" Morzan yelled from within his fight. Murtagh obeyed and ran out the door. A scream pierced the air as Murtagh passed the table were the king and his daughter had been. Everyone was in complete chaos. People were running around and screaming while guards were yelling orders.

"Murtagh!" someone yelled and the boy turned in time to see Tornac sweep up behind him and scoop him up.

"Put me down!" Murtagh demanded as he started to squirm. Tornac ignored him and ran with the boy over his shoulder out of the hall. He carried Murtagh though hall after hall till finally they stopped. Torna placed Murtagh on the floor and the boy burst into a stream of questions.

"What is going on? Some man attacked father in that hallway! Why is everyone screaming?" he asked.

"There is an attack on the castle! I'm sorry I had to pick you up like that, but I had to get you to a safe place."

"This is safe?" Murtagh said waving his arms around. Tornac glanced around.

"Perhaps not but," his words were cut off by an explosion. The room they had been standing next to blew open. And a stream of elves came though. Tornac ran over to where Murtagh had fallen and saw the boy was unconscious. Suddenly a blade was pointed at his neck. Tornac froze as the elves scurried around him. Suddenly he saw one step out of the whole of the wall holding a large blue polished stone…

"The dragon egg!" he cried out. All the elves turned to him,

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't kill you." The one pointing the sword at him asked.

"I do not care for the king. I am only this boy's protector." He said quickly. The elves look at each other then the one lowered his sword. He sighed with relief. Suddenly the elf took the hilt of the sword and smashed it against Tornac's head.

Screaming, so much screaming. An explosion and a hooded man. The memories flew through Murtagh's brain as he tried to sort them all out. His eyes slid open slowly and he looked around. There was a large whole in the wall and debris everywhere. Tornac was lying unconscious next to him. Murtagh slowly rose to his feet. All of a sudden his mind was penetrated with pain and a mental image was forced into his mind.

_The hooded man named Brom was standing over Morzan with the red in his hand. Blood was dripping slowly from the sword… They were outside in one of the garden's and Morzan was laying crumpled on the ground, his giant red dragon lying moaning next to his fallen rider._

Murtagh gasped and took off towards the gardens. Tornac would be alright, but Murtagh had to know. He had to know if it was true. The boy ran as fast as his leg's would carry him towards the gardens. Everyone once and a while he would run past a running person. Friendly or not he did not care. All he cared about was seeing his father's dead body; it was what he had lived for. Finally he reached it and ran towards were the fight had ended. He didn't know how he knew were to go, he just _knew_. He skidded to a stop and slowly walked into the center of the garden. It was exactly how he had seen it, Morzan laying on the ground with the man, Brom, standing over him. The massive red dragon was collapsed over the ground, his breathing labored and his eyelids half closed.

Murtagh slowly walked over to his father's body and looked down; Brom did nothing.

Morzan was breathing hard and blood was dripping from his mouth and nose. Murtagh glared down at him.

"Now you know how it feels." He said evilly. Morzan looked up at him with wide eyes. Brom stirred finally. Murtagh looked up at him. They both stood there for a couple minutes, just staring at each other till suddenly the dragon let out a horrible roar. Murtagh jumped and looked at the creature who was writhing and roaring in agony. Suddenly the boy realized why. He looked back down at his father's body and realized he had died. Brom walked over the dragon and lay a hand on the creature who stopped writhing immediately.

"Sleep my brother. You have nothing left now" Brom muttered. The great dragon took in a breath then let it out in a great sigh. His eye lids slowly slid shut as his spirit left him. Brom turned back to Murtagh.

"I am sorry that this has happen to you." He said awkwardly.

"Don't be." Murtagh said and he walked away towards the castle. Brom stared open mouth at the boy then looked down at Morzan.

"You really where a monster. Even your own son will not miss you."

**AH! IM SSOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Ugh this was finished a good week after what I wrote up at the top there. iggles innocently Real life was attacking me with full force. I started a new semester this week and my classes are much harder then my old ones. Plus the muse was not with me. But I have it now. It's ok. So what did ya think? Did you like Brom in this chapter. I noticed you guys were looking forward to some great entrance for the king's daughter….. Im not good with little kids…so you wont get to find out what she is actually like for another 1 possibly two chapters. Yes she is half elf. I know that sound marysueish. Sorry about that, but she isn't going to hold some great magical power that is the one key to save the world. Ew no. I meant to make her part bigger, but I couldn't. I just wanted to make a point that she was innocent, not poisoned by the king yet. Yes her father was JUST killed, so shes still a little upset at this point.**

**asldssg – I hope she didn't seem sueish. I don't like marysues much and I truly hope I don't turn her into one.**

**LoNni-passes out you really think so! I am honored!**

**-Bista- Good good. How far are you into the book?**

**Tiger Priestess- Ugh! Not that type of party! I would never make poor Murtagh endure that!**

**Jeeves1729- Ya its my first story. But I have been writing for years so its not like I have never done it before. wink**

**Cornelia Claire Chase- Ha ha, I got your update alert right as I started to write these responces.**

**PLEASE review. It might encourage me to update faster…wink**


	7. A New Life

**Cruela devil, cruela devil, if you doesn't scare you, no evil thing will. Cruela cruela devil! Sorry…just watched 101 Dalmations. Anywase we are skipping some years. So Murtagh is FINALLY a teen. yes Oh and In case you havnt already guessed, I am going by MOVIE appearance for Murtagh. Why? Cause I like it better ;)**

**Disclaimer: last time I checked, Im not Chris. So no, I do not own this. darn**

"Did you hear what her father did?"

"No what did he do?"

"He rode all the way over to their manor and stormed right in and started yelling at the poor maid."

"He didn't!" the two girls gasped then burst into a fit of giggles, both oblivious to the dark figure in the shadows watching them. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the post he was standing next to.

"Well I think he was out of line, I would have…" the girl trailed off as she finally noticed the figure. Her eyes widened and she whispered to her friend. The other girl slowly turned around and spotted the figure. They both quickly scurried away muttering under their breath to each other. The teen finally stepped out of the shadows and stared after the girls. His dark green eyes reflected disapproval before he walked away down the stable. He stopped by one of the stables and peered in.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate living in Uru'baen?" he said to the man who was cleaning a large gray mare's hooves.

"Everyday, hand me that pick, she's got a stone wedged in here." Murtagh handed the pick resting on the stable door to Tornac.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it, except be grateful the king has ignored you." Tornac said. He growled under his breath

"Come on you stubborn rock!" finally he let out a triumphant sigh as the rock popped out. He let the mare's hoof down and patted her shoulder. Murtagh watched with little interest.

"Is there something I could help you with?" Tornac said turning to look at Murtagh.

"How long are you going to be in here?" Murtagh stood back as Tornac exited the stall.

"Murtagh, I'm gona be busy all day. You'll have to find some one else to spar with." Murtagh sighed.

"Why you got given the job of stable manager is beyond me." Murtagh muttered before walking out of the stables. Tornac shook his head and went back to work.

Murtagh slowly made his way over to the barracks, lazily swinging his sword around. He ignored everyone around him as they quickly rushed by to try and avoid him; he was used to it by now.

"Hey boy! Put that sword away before you kill some one!" a guard shouted at him. Murtagh stopped and turned slowly to look at the man. The guard paled and resumed his post, pointedly not looking at Murtagh. The teen grinned and turned away, still twirling his sword. Suddenly a large banter of female voices reached his ears and he stopped. There was a large stone archway leading into the washing area, which was full of maids doing their chores. He sheathed his sword and peered around the corner. There were about a dozen maids with baskets of clothes doing the laundry. All of them seemed to unaware of Murtagh watching them.

"Well it's none of our business how the king runs his empire. We keep our nose out of other peoples business and we will do just fine." Murtagh smiled. He knew that voice. It was Tornac's sister, Mandy. She had taken an instant liking to Murtagh and proclaimed herself his servant and no one else's. Not that anyone cared. Everyone new her to be a bit crazy but that's what Murtagh liked about her. Suddenly the maids stopped chattering and Murtagh looked to see what had disturbed them.

"Well. Good morning princess." Murtagh looked to the other entrance of the washing area. His eyes widened. The princess stood there. He had not seen the king's daughter in three years, and had timed changed her. Her golden hair reached her waist and her eyes were a bright green. Her soft skin seemed to glow in the sun. In her hands she carried a basket of cloth.

"Good morning ladies." She said as she walked over to the group of maids.

"Here's your chair all ready for ya." Mandy said as she patted a stool next to hers. The princess smiled and sat down. Murtagh sucked in a breath. Her smile seemed to light up her whole face, she was beautiful. The chatter resumed as everyone went back to their business. Murtagh glanced around him and placed himself behind some boxes so he would not be seen, but was still within hearing distance.

"Kamara, would you tell us one of your fairytales, you know, the ones from the books." Mandy said loudly. There was a murmur of agreement.

"I don't know, last time I didn't get any of this cursed sewing done and I had to walk around with wholes in my clothes." Everyone started to beg and Murtagh heard the princess, Kamara, sigh.

"Fine fine! Once upon a time…" Murtagh sat there and listened to Kamara tell a tale of a far away land were a princess was being forced to marry an evil and cruel man. The princess ran away and faced all sorts of peril and was saved by a charming stranger. But that stranger turned out to be a prince who carried her away. They fell and love and lived happily ever after.

"Ah, such a romantic story." One of the maids sighed.

"It is a foolish tale to help children sleep, not an ounce of truth in it." Kamara said.

"You don't believe in love?" another asked.

"No I do not. At least not love between a man and a woman. A woman can love a man, but a man cannot love a woman. Men only love women for what they can give them." She said bitterly.

"Oh come on. Men aren't that bad." Mandy said.

"Well, there are some exceptions, but those men don't live around here." Kamara responded.

"So I take it you don't plan on marrying anytime soon." One of them joked.

"Of coarse not. I refuse to nothing more then the object of some idiot's lust." Murtagh had heard enough. He got to his feet and continued on his way. Those were some awfully strong words for someone so young, what had happened to her? What experience had given the princess such a bitter outlook on men? Murtagh decided he preferred not to think about it.

Murtagh continued through the passages and smiled when he finally reached the sparing grounds. He walked through the archway and looked around. There was a boy, maybe 11 years old, swinging a wooden sword around. The kid's moves had no style to them, and clearly had no formal training behind them. Murtagh suppressed a snort as the boy raised the sword high with a yell and smashed it to the ground, killing his invisible enemy, only to have the sword bounce back up and smash him in the face. The boy howled in pain and chucked the sword as hard as he could. Murtagh jumped to the side as the sword went flying past him.

"Hey! Watch it!" he said angrily. The boy froze and looked ay Murtagh with shock. Murtagh rolled his eyes and went to pick up the sword. The boy didn't move as Murtagh approached him.

"I highly suggest only using this if you have a sparing partner." He said and started to walk away.

"Will you spar with me?" the boy said suddenly. Murtagh almost laughed.

"I don't think that's very fare kid." He said with mirth in his voice.

"Hey! Don't call me kid. You don't look that much older then me!" Murtagh sighed and removed his belt containing his real sword and retrieved a wooden one from the storage closet in the corner of the court yard. When he found a suitable one he walked back out to the kid and took his stance. The boy raised the sword in a ridiculous manner and grinned. He lunged at Murtagh which Murtagh easily sidestepped. The boy went flying past him and wound up on his knees. He quickly jumped to his feet and glared at the expression of amusement on Murtagh's face. He attacked again. Murtagh blocked him. He tried to hit low; Murtagh's sword was already there. The boys frustration grew as he found he could not get past Murtagh's defenses. He growled in anger and Murtagh let out a yawn as the boy was once again blocked.

Murtagh was playing with the boy, he knew that. It was just so easy. Though, as he let out a yawn of boredom, he should end the boy's misery. He suddenly swung his sword with such speed and force, the sword flew out of the boy's hand. He placed the wooden sword and the boy's throat and said,

"Dead."

"How did you do that?" the boy said as Murtagh lowered the sword.

"I, unlike you, have actually been taught how to use a sword. If I really wanted to, I could have disarmed you before you even moved." He said walking away. The boy hurried after him.

"Can you teach me?" Murtagh froze and looked down at the boy. He let out a laugh.

"Your joking, right kid?" The boy frowned.

"I have a name you know, its Nathaniel. And I am serious!" Murtagh stared in disbelief down and Nathaniel.

"No. No I won't teach you." Murtagh started to leave but found himself blocked.

"Look _Nathaniel_, if you don't get out of my way, I will make you." He snarled. Nathaniel cowered back in fear.

"I'm really sorry, it's just, well I…" he stammered. Murtagh crossed his arms and glared down at him.

"I wanted to be able to defend myself." Nathaniel finally stammered out.

"Defend yourself from what? The boogie man?" Murtagh said sarcastically.

"No, the nobles, well their kids anyway." Nathaniel said quietly. Murtagh's frown deepened.

"You get picked on?" Nathaniel nodded. _I wonder why._ The nastier part of Murtagh said sarcasticly, but he pushed the voice down. He weighed his options in his head. He could tell Nathaniel no and be free to spend his days doing whatever he liked, and leave the kid to be torn apart by noble brats, or he could help Nathaniel and have something constructive to do. Tornac wasn't going to be able to teach him much anymore, and he had been told a great way to learn is to teach… Murtagh gave a great sigh.

"Fine Nathaniel, I will teach you the BASICS of how to use a sword; I'm not going to teach you any of the fancy stuff." Murtagh was taken aback by the look of pure joy that sprung onto Nathaniel's face.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret this! I'll be the best student you'll ever have!" Murtagh groaned.

"You better be the only student I'll ever have." He said.

_That night Murtagh dreamed of beautiful princess who was being held captive by an evil man, who looked strangely like Tornac's new boss. He valiantly tried to rescue her but kept getting held up by an annoying villager who sounded just like Nathaniel. The villager kept popping up in the middle of his battles against ferocious monsters and screwing up his plan; resulting in him being gravely injured. Finally he had disposed of the villager and made it to the evil man and destroyed him. The princess, who he realized was actually Kamara, ran in to his arms and professed her undying love for him. He held her close and smiled to himself. But suddenly a cruel, evil laugh filled the air. Kamara started to scream as she was pulled away from him into a giant black whole. A voice wrung out, louder then her screams._

_"You will never be happy." The voice said. Murtagh screamed and fell to his knees as pain wracked is entire body._

_"Did you think death could free yourself? I will never leave you!" Morzan's voice boomed through Murtagh's head. Morzan started to laugh as he appeared before Murtagh. He raised his sword high with a insane look on his face._

_"And now you will join me." He said and swung the sword down_.

Murtagh woke up still screaming. He shot into an upright position and looked around franticly. He was in his room, everything was fine. His father was dead, he couldn't hurt him now. Murtagh ran a hand through his hair and realized he was covered in cold sweat. He groaned and got out of bed. Murtagh looked out of his window. The full moon was shining brightly into his room, illuminating everything around him. He sighed as he gazed up at the moon; he would get no more sleep this night.

**Ugh, that was horrible to write! I hated writing it, and it probably shows. Oh well, it was a necessary chapter. Now I know marysue alarms are going off in a bunch of you, do not worry, THIS STORY IS NOT A ROMANCE! Sorry to those of you who might have wanted one, but if I write a sequel, THAT is were any romance will happen. What do you all think of Nathaniel? Do you like him or hate him? Well either way your going to have to get used to him because he is going to play a MAJOR role in the plot. **

**Review Replies**

**-Bista- laughs innocently theres not going to be anything with Murtagh and the King till Murtaghs a lot older. **

**Hehe, the princess isn't exactly innocent and pure anymore. **

**Tiger Priestess- Murtagh definitely has a very bad opinion of the girls around the palace, except for Kamara of coarse, but that will change with time…hint hint**

**alsdssg- thank you! I'm glad you like that part. Kamara has definitely changed over the past couple years, but there is a good reason that she hates men that we will find out about later. I hope you still like her though. She is not exactly going to be playing tremendously big role as a originally planned though**

**Embry- Thank you! I hope you like this chapter**

**Twilight Kumorichu- I love Tornac so much. Chris made is pretty clear, or at least I thought, in the books that Tornac played a major role in Murtagh's early life, and I always find it strange we don't hear more about him.**

**I checked and double checked this chapter for mistakes1 I hope I didn't make any. **


	8. Blood Stains

**Dun dun dun!!!!! DADANNN! Sorry, random. Anywase, just a little reminder, this story is NOT a romance, got it? Just making sure everyone knows. ;)**

**Disclaimer: is this truly necessary? I am a girl, not a guy. So obviously I am not the man who owns all this. Though I own Kamara, Mandy, and Nathaniel.**

Murtagh lay on one of the stone benches in the sparing grounds. Nathaniel was late. Murtagh had been waiting for that kid for at least 15 minutes. _Perhaps he forgot._ Murtagh thought dully. He was not a patient person, something he had no doubt inherited from his father. Finally Murtagh spotted the back of Nathaniel's head, covered in messy brown hair, walking backward into the quart yard. Murtagh got to his feet and gaped open mouth at Nathaniel who, when he realized he had arrived, turned around and grinned with triumph.

"What on earth where you doing?" Murtagh demanded. Nathaniel continued to grin.

"I made it all the way here walking backwards!" Murtagh resisted the urge to go bang his head against a wall and instead crossed his arms.

"So that is why I was forced to wait for you?" he said in a flat voice. Nathaniel's grin instantly disappeared and he looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"Ya, sure." He said, "So kid,"

"I told you! My name is Nathaniel!" he said angrily. The speed at which this kid could recover from shame was incredulous to Murtagh.

"That takes too long to say." Murtagh muttered. "How about I call you Nathan?"

"Alright." Nathan said.

"As I was saying," Murtagh looked down at Nathan. "Today, I guess, I'll teach you the basic moves of swordplay." He grabbed the two wooden swords he had gotten out earlier and handed the smaller one to Nathan.

Parry, thrust, block, stab! Parry, thrust, block, stab. Murtagh repeated the same moves over, and over, and over. His mind was screaming at him to just disarm Nathan and move on with his life, but he had promised. Murtagh let out an exastperated sigh as, once again, Nathan somehow missed Murtagh's attacks.

"Look, Nathan," Murtagh growled. "I'm not even really attacking you, I shouldn't be getting through your defenses!"

"I'm trying! But it's just so _hard!"_ Nathan was sweating profusely, and his face was beat red. Maybe Murtagh had been pushing too hard.

"Look. We'll stop for today." He said. "Same time tomorrow?" Nathan nodded weakly. Murtagh chucked the sword were the storage room was and strode out of the sparring grounds. _Well that was fun._ He thought sarcastically.

The next week was possible the most boring and routine of Murtagh's life. He would wake up, take a bath, grab some breakfast from the kitchens and go see if Tornac was free that day. The answer was always no, so Murtagh would spend some time working in the stables then go to the sparring grounds to teach Nathan who, instead of getting better, was getting worse. The boy's frustration was growing and was causing temper tantrums, which annoyed Murtagh immensely.

Stab, parry, parry, lunge, stab. This was the new rhythm Murtagh was trying on Nathan, but it produced little results.

"You're hardly trying!" growled Murtagh as Nathan once again failed to block him. Nathan glared furiously at him.

"I am trying!" he snarled and took his stance. Murtagh sighed and proceeded again. He might as well just left, for in a matter of minutes, Nathan had failed again.

"You're useless!" Murtagh cried furiously. He threw his wooden sword away and started to turn.

"There is no way I can teach someone as _pathetic_ as you." He sneered before fully turning to walk away.

"I am not PATHETIC!" Nathan screamed. He ran at Murtagh's turned figure and brought his sword up to hit Murtagh's back. Murtagh's reaction was so quick Nathan didn't have time to react. Murtagh spun around and grabbed the wooden sword. He wrenched it from Nathan's grip. Nathan let out a scream as Murtagh's first smashes into his nose. The boy fell backwards and hit the ground. Murtagh's eyes seemed on fire. He towered over the cowering Nathan.

"Don't…you…ever!" he breathed. "Try that again!" Nathan started to cry as blood rushed out of his nose.

"You broke it!" he sobbed. Murtagh laughed harshly.

"Good, maybe it will have taught you a lesson. The only lesson I can get through your thick scull." Murtagh's evil mirth turned quickly it annoyance as Nathan continued to cry.

"Stop crying! It shows weakness. Weakness is not aloud." Murtagh said coldly. He had no idea, at the time, who he had just sounded like…

"I'm not weak! Just because I wasn't raised by some high and mighty lord who took care of me and gave me whatever I wanted, including a expert swordsman to train me, doesn't mean your better then me!" Nathan said, tears streaming down his cheek. Nathan realized too late he had struck a nerve. Murtagh's face contorted into such a look of rage he looked inhuman.

"How DARE you! You know nothing about me! I have had to work for everything and anything I have ever gotten in my life! You think my life was easy? At least your mother is still alive! At least your father never abused you. Do you think I wanted to learn how to fight when I was a toddler? Because that is when I was forced to pick up the sword. Yes, FORCED! Don't you ever assume anything about me again, or I will teach you a lesson you will never forget!" and with that he turned on his heels and stormed out of the quart yard, leaving a thoroughly injured and confused Nathan behind.

Murtagh practically ran back into the castle. He finally stopped in a lonely hallway. He was angrier then he had ever been in his life. He wanted to make Nathan pay for what he had said. He had no right! That ungrateful little bastard. Murtagh stopped and took a breath. He had never felt this way before. His anger was a storm inside him, feeding into his will, making him want to destroy. He felt _powerful_, and it scared him. Murtagh shook his head and slid down the wall into a sitting position. He should not feel this way, he knew that. This feeling must have been the greatest source of power for those who were evil. _Like my father_. Murtagh thought bitterly. He would NOT become his father.

"Are you alright?" Murtagh started and looked up. A teenage girl stood there, looking down on him with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said. He stood up and examined her.

"You a noble aren't you?" he said, peering at her. She blushed and looked at the floor.

"Ye-s I am." She stammered.

"What are you doing at this end of the palace?" he asked. Her color deepened.

"I got lost." She muttered. Murtagh sighed. He really needed to get rid of his helpful nature; it was going to get him in trouble one day.

"I can take you back." He said. She looked back up at him.

"Would you? Oh thank you!" she smiled broadly. Murtagh started to walk but froze when the girl's arm snaked its way around his. He looked down at her.

"Is that necessary?" he asked. She looked up at him, but said nothing. Murtagh sighed with annoyance, but kept walking. Thoughts swirled through Murtagh's head as he tried his best to ignore the girl latched to his arm. His anger had subsided greatly, but it was still there. Nathan was an incompetent fool, it's not Murtagh's fault the boy didn't learn anything.

"Do you always look like that?" the girl asked suddenly. Murtagh snapped out of his revere and looked down at her.

"Look like what?"

"You look so angry." She said. Murtagh frowned at her.

"Maybe." He said coldly. She quickly looked at her feet. They walked in silence till they reached the part of the palace were some of the nobles lived.

"Well thank you for helping me." She said silkily. Murtagh nodded and turned to leave but she grabbed his shoulder.

"I said," she said leaning closer to him, "Thank you." She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. Murtagh was stunned for a moment.

"Uuhh…" he said stupidly. Suddenly a group of boys emerged from the shadows.

"Marcia! What are you doing?!" one said furiously. Marcia turned to face them with her hands on her hips.

"I got lost. Thanks for noticing." She said icily. "He was just helping me find my way back." She motioned to Murtagh who had replaced his shocked expression with one of cold indifference. The teen who appeared to be the leader stepped foreword towards Murtagh.

"Who do you think you are?" he demanded. "Picking up my girl like that." Murtagh raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't know showing manners was now referred to as getting a girl." He said in a flat tone. The teen, Marcia's boyfriend apparently, sneered at Murtagh.

"You think you're a tough guy don't you?" all the other boys slowly surrounded Murtagh. _Oh crap._ Murtagh thought. His hand slipped instinctively to his hip, were his sword should have been. He mentally cursed when he realized he had left it at the sparring grounds.

"I think this _commoner_ needs be taught his place." The teen said haughtily. Marcia backed away slowly, her eyes wide. Murtagh clenched his fists and glared at noble brat in front of him.

"I am not afraid of you." He snarled. The noble let out a laugh. Suddenly one of the boys lunged foreword and grabbed Murtagh around the neck. Murtagh thrust his head backwards. The back of his head collided with the boy's nose. The boy released him, howling in pain. Murtagh spun around and kicked him in the stomach. He had no time to catch his breath for two of the other had jumped to the rescue of their friend. One shoved Murtagh to the ground and the other leapt on top of him. He grabbed the front of Murtagh's shirt and started to punch him in the face. With every hit Murtagh's brain grew fuzzier. With the last hit blood spurted from Murtagh's mouth. This seemed to snap him out of his revere and he reached up and grabbed the teen's hair. He wrenched the boy to the side and jumped to his feet. He swiftly drove his foot into the teen's head before spinning around in time to dodge a punch aimed at his face. All of them had ganged up on him now. He fought viciously, trying to escape. The battle was 5 to 1. There was no way he could win. Or could he? These nobles had no training, and Murtagh had. Why could he not beat them? What he needed was _power_. Murtagh found himself on the floor again, punches and kicks raining down on him. He curled into a ball and tried to think. He needed just a little boost to beat these nobles, he just needed to get angry. He let out a scream as one of the noble's foots collided with his ribs. A loud crack was heard.

"Back off!" the leader called. The attack ended immediately. Murtagh lay there, blood trickling from his mouth and nose. There were bruises forming all over his body and his ribs were screaming in pain. The leader sneered again and pulled a knife out from his boot.

"Here the real lesson comes into play." Murtagh gasped out in pain and glared up at the noble. He thought of every injustice done upon him. Memories of his father beating him as a child come to his mind. His mother abandoning him for no reason only to come home and die. Tornac for abandoning him for his new job. Nathan screaming at him. That stupid girl for not doing anything to stop her idiot boyfriend. These noble brats for ganging up on him. With each thought Murtagh could feel the anger growing stronger inside of him. S couple of the boors grabbed his shirt and dragged him to his feet. The leader approached, holding the knife out in front of him. Murtagh grinned as the feeling of power reached is maximum. He could win now. He wrenched himself away from the two boys holding him and punched one in the face. Murtagh spun around and elbowed the other boy in the groin. All the boys stood there, shocked. They had not expected any fight to be left in him. Then Murtagh did something so stupid in the eyes of the boys, they backed away in fear me might be insane. He lunged _at _leader holding the knife. He side-stepped the knife and drove the noble to the ground. Murtagh pinned him and grabbed the boy's hand holding the knife. With his free hand he grabbed the boy's throat.

"Let it go." He snarled. The boy gasped for air but did not release the knife.

"Let it go!" Murtagh screamed. The boy finally dropped it. Murtagh snatched it up and scrambled to his feet. One of the boys let out a scream of rage and ran at Murtagh. Just as the noble reached him, Murtagh drove the knife into the boy's side; right between the ribs. The boy gasped and slowly looked down at his ribs. Murtagh's face was mere inches away from the boy's. Murtagh stared in astonishment as the boy realized his fate. Murtagh backed up as he released the knife. The boy staggered for a few moments, then feel to the ground, dead. There was silence. No one dared to move.

"You-you killed him." One of them whispered. Murtagh was breathing hard. He could not believe what he had just done. Suddenly all of the boys took off, followed closely by Marcia. Murtagh looked down at his shaking hands and realized they were covered in the boy's blood. He had to get out of there; guards would soon be here to investigate. He started to limp away, his hand clutching his ribs.

Tornac paced outside Murtagh's room worriedly.

"Were could he be?" he cried. Mandy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine. How much trouble could that boy get into?" she said soothingly. Tornac didn't want to think about how much trouble Murtagh could get into. Suddenly there was a moaning sound and he saw Murtagh stumble around the hallway corner. Tornac ran over to him and grasped the boy's shoulders.

"What happened Murtagh? What is wrong?" Mandy walked over and gasped.

"Your covered in blood!" she cried. Murtagh looked up at her then quickly passed out. Tornac picked Murtagh up and carried him into his room.

"Gentle Tornac! We don't know if he is injured!" Mandy said as she followed him into the room. Tornac carefully placed Murtagh on his bed and began to take off the boy's shirt. He let out a groan when the tunic was fully removed. Murtagh's body was completely covered in scratches and bruises, but the most notable was a massive bruise running down his side, indicating broken ribs.

"Murtagh, what have you gotten yourself into?" Tornac whispered.

**I mean to go further, but that will take into tomorrow, and I think you all have waited long enough. Though 10 reviews last chapter! Yes! Anywase. Yes, Murtagh becomes a killer at 13. Sad I know. BONUS QUESTION! Who can answer me what that fight was inspired from? It is kinda similar to a fight in a famous book. If someone can answer me correctly, you get a bonus chapter! hehehehe**

**LoNnI- Shes not as bad as she appears. If there is a sequel, she will be a major character. Sorry bout that. Anywase, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Ms. Aznangel- thank you**

**Tiger Priestess- I kinda beat up Nathaniel in this chapter. (woops) don't worry, he will be back! Murtagh does not like women/girls that much, and this opinion will only grow in later chapters with the help of a certain princess……… 'hint' 'hint'**

**Embry- poor Murtagh indeed! Things have gotten even worse for him in this chapter. Next chapter things are going to explode! **

**Alsdssg- Something did happened to Kamara, however, since she isn't that important in this story ( not yet at least) you wont find out till the possible sequel! Yes im evil, I know.**

**Jeeves1729- YES! If Murtagh dies, I will join you and hunt down chris!!! Poor Nathan wasn't that cute in this chapter…oh well. Oh in case any of you wondered, I changed to calling Nathaniel 'Nathan" because I got too lazy to type his full name ;)**

**Mayarider- hehe, updating quickly is not something im good at……**

**-Bista- Ah yes, the king. Well next chapter he will extend his hand into events, but I am pretty sure he wont make an appearance.**

**Twilight Kumorichu- ugh, sorry. I know Kamara sounds like a MS, but she isn't!!! I PROMISE! Murtagh defiantly kicked ass in this chapter, though he got wooped too.**

**LeiaSedia and EragonEldest- Nope, no romance, though I do love to write it. For all of you who don't like Kamara, shes gona get beat up a bit, so don't worry. And she will not miraculously recover in the arms of Murtagh gag**

**Wulfeh- you inspired me! He broke some ribs, happy? Haha. When I read your review I started to write like mad just so I could break some of the poor guy's ribs ;)**


	9. Bonus Chapter!

**TADA! Thanks to Lost Scribe, you have a bonus chapter!!! Yes, that fight was very much based off The Outsiders. Awesome book, I highly recommend it. Anywase, this is about Nathaniel, it doesn't have to be in the story, but it is now!**

Nathan clutched his nose as he watched Murtagh storm out of the sparring grounds. He had no idea that what he said would set Murtagh off like that. He lay there, crying silently. Finally he decided that enough was enough; he needed to get help. He pulled himself to his feet and started to leave. He wondered if anyone would notice, or care, that he was covered in blood. He was of coarse, fooling himself. No one ever noticed him. He headed in the direction of the servant's entrance which opened into the kitchens. Finally, when he reached the door, he wearily opened it with one hand, the other still clutching his broken nose. He stumbled inside and looked around. A gasp came from one of the younger maids and she rushed forward.

"What happened Nathaniel?" she asked. Nathan shook his head. The maid sighed and called one of the older maids over.

"Anne, wash up Nathaniel's face, I'll go fetch his mother!" Anne looked at Nathaniel wearily.

"Not now, I have more important things to do." She said coldly.

"More important things?" the young maid said incredulously. "His nose is broken!" Anne sighed and started to prepare a bowl of water and rag to clean Nathan up. The young maid, satisfied, ran out of the kitchens to go find Nathan's mother. Anne finally came over to Nathan and sat him down.

"Hold still." She ordered and started to dab the blood off his face with the cloth.

"Ouch!" Nathan cried when she accidentally hit his nose.

"Oh be quiet!" she snapped. After a few moments, the young maid came hurrying back in, followed by Mandy and Tornac.

"Oh Nathaniel!" Mandy cried as she pulled her son into a hug.

"Easy Mandy, don't hurt him." Tornac said, pulling his sister off Nathan. He leaned down and examined Nathan's nose.

"What happened?" he asked finally. Nathan paled considerably and shook his head again. Tornac put his hands on his nephew's shoulders.

"Nathaniel, tell me what happened." He said in a hard tone. Nathan gulped and finally opened his mouth.

"I was hit." He said quietly.

"What?" gasped Mandy. "Which noble was it? I'll be all over them in a second!" Tornac raised a hand to silence her.

"Who was it?" Tornac asked. Nathan looked at the ground.

"I'm not sure who he is, exactly." He muttered. "But his name is Murtagh." Tornac jumped to his feet and Mandy gasped.

"Murtagh?!" she cried. "Why would he do such a thing?" she said to no one in particular.

"He was teaching me how to use a sword, and I wasn't learning that fast. He got mad and hit me." Nathan said.

"Do you know him?" he asked, looking up at Tornac who had gone stiff as a board.

"Oh I know him all right. I think I need to have a word with him." Tornac said, his jaw set.

"And I will accompany you." Mandy said. "Sarah, could you take Nathan to the healers?" she said to the young made. Sarah nodded. Tornac spun around and headed off towards Murtagh's room. What had gotten into that boy? Hitting someone just because he was annoyed at them? Murtagh was in trouble now. He barely noticed Mandy huffing and puffing behind him, trying to keep up. Finally they reached Murtagh's room. Tornac went up to it and started to bang on the door.

"Murtagh! Open this door RIGHT NOW!" he yelled. There was no response. Tornac tried again. Nothing. He tried the handle; it was unlocked. He walked into the room and found it to be empty.

"Where is he?" Mandy whispered as she walked into the room. A feeling of dread was starting in the pit of Tornac's stomach.

"He's always in his room by this time." He said. "Something must have happened to him!"

"Oh hush, we don't know that." Mandy reasoned. "We will just wait for him to come back, he'll be fine, you'll see. Or at least till I get done with him." Tornac sighed. _This is not a good day._ Tornac thought before walking out of the room.

**Its short, I know. But hey, it's a bonus chapter, what did you expect? And yes, Nathan lied. He didn't tell his mother and uncle how he had provoked Murtagh. This little lie is gona result in something very big in the next chapter….**


	10. One Life For Another

**cough hack Thanks to the flu, I have found myself with time in which to work on this story. Fun…….**

**Disclaimer: don't own**

_Murtagh walked through the woods, a blood red sword in his hands. There was silence; no birds sand their songs, no animals stirred. Murtagh kept walking till finally, he came into a clearing. There was someone on their knees in the middle of the clearing. Murtagh approached them carefully. Suddenly, the person stood up and faced it. The teen Murtagh had killed gaped at him, his face white, and blood sprouting from the wound in his side._

_"Murderer." The noble whispered. Murtagh took a step backwards._

_"No. I- I didn't mean to." He said hoarsely._

_"You're as evil as the sword in your hand." Murtagh looked down at the sword and realized it was Zar'roc. He started to tremble. He tried to let the sword go, but his hand would not release it. _

_"Come, see for yourself." The dead teen motioned to a pool of water. Still shaking, Murtagh slowly approached the pool and looked down into it. His blood ran cold. Morzan's cold and evil face reflected in the pool. Murtagh stumbled backwards and feel down. The dead teen sneered down at him._

_"See it do you? You see the face of the monster you have become." The dead teen started laugh as more blood poured from his body. The blood covered Murtagh, drowning him. _

Tornac held onto Murtagh's shoulders tightly, trying to hold him still. The boy had started to thrash around in his sleep; only heaven knew from what.

"Murtagh! Wake up!" Tornac yelled. Murtagh continued to thrash. The boy was going to bring further injury to his already-broken ribs if he did not hold still.

"No!" Murtagh muttered as he flailed around.

"NO!" he screamed out, making Tornac jump. Suddenly Murtagh's eyes flew open and he stopped moving. Tornac sighed with relief. He let go of the teen's shoulders and sat back into his chair.

"You're pretty strong for a kid your age." Tornac said, wiping the sweat from his brow. Murtagh didn't respond. He sat back and looked at the ceiling. Tornac looked at him wearily; was Murtagh going to admit to his crime? After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Tornac decided to tell Murtagh he knew.

"Murtagh, why don't you tell me how that noble died." Murtagh's head shot around to look at Tornac; his eyes were wide.

"How did you know?" Murtagh's voice was dry.

"A guard came yesterday to arrest you, but I refused to let him." Tornac said, watching Murtagh closely

"I didn't mean to kill him." He muttered. Tornac let out a breath.

"Just like you didn't mean to hit Nathaniel either." He said coldly. Murtagh looked up at Tornac with surprise.

"How did you know about that?" he asked.

"Nathaniel is my nephew. He came into the kitchens all bloody. He told his how you hit him." Tornac's voice was rising in anger. "You know better Murtagh! I have taught you better then this! First you hit an innocent boy, then you sneak around and kill a noble?!" he yelled.

"You taught me? You haven't taught me anything as of late! You've been too busy with your new life. A better one, I'm guessing. At least you haven't had to deal with me!" Murtagh snarled, sitting up in bed.

"Don't make this about me Murtagh! You ambushed a noble and killed him! How could you?!" Tornac hissed.

"Is that what they told you? How could you believe I would do such a thing?!" Murtagh yelled up at Tornac.

"I didn't believe you could break an innocent boy's nose either! But you did that!" Tornac replied angrily.

"That little idiot deserved it! You didn't hear what he said to me. And you have no idea what really happened with that noble! Maybe if you hadn't been so busy with you new job, you would have been able to protect me from them!" Murtagh screamed. He was shaking now, trying to hold in tears that were struggling to escape.

"What do you mean, _protect you?_" Tornac said, his anger calming for a moment.

"It doesn't matter, you don't care anyway." Murtagh muttered, turning away.

"Murtagh, tell me what you mean." Tornac said. Murtagh looked back up at Tornac, his eyes on fire with anger.

"If you were there, I wouldn't have had to kill him! If you hadn't been so absorbed with your new life, you could have protected me from becoming a monster!" Tornac gaped at Murtagh.

"A monster?" Tornac repeated.

"Just leave me alone." Murtagh muttered, looking out the window. Tornac was about to say something, but instead turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Murtagh let out a breath. The nobles had lied about what happened. He was going to be put in jail, maybe even put to death. The thought made him shudder. Murtagh winced and pulled back the sheets. His ribs were bound in a bandage. They would take a while to heal. Murtagh groaned and leaned into his pillows. His thoughts drifted to Nathan. From the sounds of it, the boy had too lied about what happened. The world was out to get him, Murtagh decided. Why had this all happen to him?

"Jeeze Mandy, what did that shirt ever do to you?" Mandy jerked her head up from the shirt she was very roughly scrubbing.

"What?" she said, confused.

"What's wrong? You haven't said a word since you got here." Mandy looked at Kamara.

"I'm sorry dear, it's just, this whole situation has been bothering me." She said sadly. It was wash day, and all the maids had gathered in the stone quart yard set aside for this purpose. The princess, as always, had joined them.

"Did you know the boy who was killed?" Kamara asked, frowning.

"No! She knows the murderer!" one of the other maids put in.

"Don't call him that!" Mandy snapped.

"Well that's what he is! He is an evil thing! He ambushed that poor noble and killed him!" the same maid said.

"That's a lie!" Mandy fired up at once. "Murtagh is covered in bruises and cuts! Four of his ribs are broken! When me and my brother found him, he could barely stand and passed out as soon as we reached him. Explain that!" a stunned silence followed these words.

"Murtagh? That's his name?" Kamara said finally. "I have never heard of him."

"You wouldn't dearie, he's no noble's brat." Mandy said to her. Kamara nodded.

"Who are his parents then?" Mandy frowned.

"His mother was a peasant girl. His father was Morzan." Mandy said sadly. Kamara gaped at her.

"I've met him." She said slowly.

"You have?" Mandy said, turning to Kamara in surprise.

"Well, yes. It was years ago though. It was when I was first brought to the palace." Mandy nodded. Suddenly a boy walked into the wash place.

"Mother, Uncle Tornac asked me to tell you to go talk to Murtagh." He said. Mandy stared in confusion at Nathan for a moment before she realized what he was saying.

"He's awake?!" she cried, jumping to her feet. Nathaniel nodded.

"I must see him at once!" and with that, she ran quickly away from the group.

"She's obsessed with that kid." One of the maids said disapprovingly. Nathan said nothing.

"What happened to your nose?" Kamara asked Nathan. He looked up at her and turned scarlet.

"Murtagh hit me." He muttered. Kamara raised an eyebrow.

"Why did he do that?" Nathan opened his mouth. He didn't want to lie to the princess like he had to his uncle.

"I provoked him." He said, ashamed. "I should have known better."

"It's not your fault that boy has a temper." One of the maids said absent mindedly. Nathan shrugged.

Murtagh jumped as Mandy burst into his room. His eyes widened as swooped down on him and hugged him.

"Don't scare me like that! I nearly had a heart attack!" she cried. Murtagh gasped din pain and pushed her off.

"Sorry dear." She apologized. She pulled a chair to the bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Murtagh gazed at her.

"Fine." He lied. Mandy sighed.

"I don't believe you." She said bluntly. "Why don't you tell me what happened?" Murtagh did not hesitate to tell her the story. How he had helped Marcia find her way, the nobles attacking him, and how he had gotten the knife away from the one boy. Murtagh's voice faltered when he told how the noble had run at him, and how he had stabbed the boy. Mandy reached out and grabbed his hand.

"You did nothing wrong." She said softly.

"It was self defense, it's not your fault." Murtagh shook his head. He was about to tell her about his dream, but decided against it. She would think him weak.

"Why didn't you tell Tornac?" Mandy asked. Murtagh's face darkened.

"He did not want to hear. He assumed those filthy nobles were telling the truth. He wouldn't listen to me." He said angrily.

"Oh, that doesn't sound like him at all." Mandy whispered. "He must have still been upset about Nathan."

"You know about that too?" Murtagh groaned.

"Of coarse I know about it! He is my son!" Mandy said indignantly. Murtagh gaped at her.

"He is?" suddenly the memory of Tornac saying Nathan was his nephew came to the surface. "Oh." He said. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry Mandy! I didn't mean to hit him!" Murtagh suddenly said hurriedly. "I told him I couldn't teach him anymore and he got mad! He started to yell at me that I was a spoiled noble who knew nothing else but riches. I don't know I just snapped. I am sorry." Mandy shook her head.

"Idiot child. He doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." She said to herself. "Try not to feel so bad hun, everything will be fine. I will talk to Tornac about this, and a healer will be in here to check on your ribs." Mandy gave one last smile then left the room.

**The end. No im kidding, this is gona keep going. Just noting that the last time I looked at the clock it was just turning 3, now it is 4:30. ugh.**

That rest of the week was hell for Murtagh. Whenever he slept, his dreams were haunted by the dead teen's face and his father's image. He would often wake up in a cold sweat and not be able to fall back to sleep. The fact that he was restricted to his bed gave time for his waking moments to be just as horrible. He would dwell for hours on the kill. A murderer, that's what he was. He heard them even through all the stone, he knew that is what they were calling him, a monster. He deserved it. That was what he had become. Not even his best friend cared about him anymore. It was ripping Murtagh apart, and he could do nothing to stop it.

Tornac was avoiding his sister, and he knew she knew it. He was afraid she might tell him Murtagh had done nothing wrong, that Murtagh was the real victim. A normal person might ask why he would be scared of this, wouldn't he be happy? A part of him would be, but another would hate it. If Murtagh really was the victim, that made Murtagh's words true; he had not protected Murtagh. Guilt had swelled inside him as soon as he left the room. If he had been training Murtagh as he should have been, Murtagh would not have hit Nathaniel. If Tornac had been paying more attention to Murtagh, the teen would not have even been in the palace alone in the first place. He sighed as he walked into the stables. This place had become his focus, but should it be? Shouldn't his focus be the boy he had known since he was a toddler? Shouldn't it be the boy who had desperately needed someone to care about him? Tornac clenched his fist as he walked down the aisle. Admitting he was wrong was something Tornac was never good at, something he was not particularly willing to do. And so he hid, he hid from his sister like a coward. The thought disgusted him. However, he could only hide for so long. Proof of this was now striding up the aisle after him.

"Tornac! You fool! Stop walking." Mandy panted as she came up behind him. Tornac scowled and turned to look at her.

"Look sis, I am really busy-" Mandy cut him off.

"No your not you filthy liar. Now shut up and listen to me." Without pauses or letting Tornac speak, Mandy told him everything Murtagh had told her about what had really happened.

"He's scared Tornac! He wont admit it but I know he is. He doesn't know what will happen to him and here you are treating him like a criminal!" she stomped her foot.

"Now I have already dealt with Nathaniel for lying to us. Both of you are going to go up and apologize. Then you are going to figure out a solution to this mess, am I understood?" Tornac scowled.

"Yes mother." He said sarcastically.

Murtagh sat, upright and rigid, in an armchair. He gazed out the sun filled window, wishing he could leave his room. Suddenly, there came a nock at his door.

"Come in." he said dully. He glared as Tornac and Nathan walked into the room.

"What are you two doing here?" he said coldly. He did not feel any guilt as he spotted Nathan's bandaged, the little twit had lied, he deserved it.

"Mandy told me what really happened." Tornac said, his hands behind his back.

"Did she?" they stared at each other for a moment. Finally Tornac broke down.

"I am sorry Murtagh. You are right. You are my charge and I have not been taking care of you at all." Murtagh raised an eyebrow. "And he," Tornac pulled Nathan out from behind him, "Is sorry for what he said, and then lying to us about it." Nathan quickly nodded.

"I didn't know, I am sorry." He said. Murtagh said nothing. Tornac decided it was best not to wait for a response and continued,

"I am going to quit my job at the stables. I shouldn't have taken it in the first place, I just thought they you didn't need my anymore but…Oh well it doesn't matter. I will train both of you from now on." Murtagh gaped at Tornac.

"Are you serious?" he said in amazement. Tornac nodded. A grin broke over his face.

"Well that's not so bad." He said. His gaze fell upon Nathan again, and this time he did feel a twinge of guilt,

"I'm sorry for hitting you. I shouldn't have lost it like that." Before Nathan could answer, however, there came a banging at the door. Tornac raised an eyebrow and went to open the door. A guard stood there, his face blank.

"The boy has been summoned to the king's court." Tornac glared at him.

"Murtagh is in no condition to go anywhere." He snarled.

"King's orders." The guard replied before turning to leave. Tornac turned and found Murtagh extremely pale.

"It will be all right." Tornac said, though his voice shook. Murtagh nodded and stood, wincing as he did it.

"Let's go then." He said and walked towards the door. He was good at hiding pain, Tornac would give him that.

"Stay here Nathan." He said before leaving with Murtagh.

**MMUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA! Cliff hanger. What will the king do to poor Murtagh? Will the king even be there? You shall all have to wait1 Just consider yourselves lucky that I am updating this soon. I bet you are all so happy I got the flu and am home sick today. You horrible people! How do you live with yourselves?**

**Asldssg- Ya, he killed him. Murtagh had to become a killer sometime.**

**Your teacher hates the Outsiders?! –jaw drop- how could anyone hate that book?**

**Sunkistgurl10- YES! We will make an army to hunt down chris if he kills Murtagh! Who is with me?! **

**C.T. Eleczko- You are the reviewer! Without you people would no longer write and get depressed and give up writing for all eternity! Ok maybe not, but whatever.**

**Tennischik09- Im glad you like it! I hope this chapter is satisfying.**

**Lady Shana- I get a hug? Aw, I feel special. I love Murtagh too, hence im writing about him. I think it is a real shame how he is kinda ignored to a certain degree by a certain someone cougheragoncough in the books. That is, until, he became a threat.**

**Lost Scribe- How could Murtagh remind you of Johhny? They do have a few things in common….ok maybe one thing. Oh no, Murtagh is gona to take FOREVER to recover from this, ok maybe not that long. ;)**

**Tiger Priestess- The truth has been reveled. But the thing is, will the king believe it? –shifty look- **

**Jeeves1729- eh, not really. Though I will tell you, Mandy scolded Nathan a lot. Is that good enough for ya? As you could kinda guess, Mandy loves Murtagh more than Nathan to a certain degree. Poor guy.**

**MurtaghLuver- SO SO SO SO SO SO SO glad you like it!**


	11. Truth and Lies

**hem well I went back after one of your reviews and realized something. The whole forgiveness part was too easy and horridly done. How will you guys ever forgive me? Well I hope to make it up to you in this chapter. BTW, sorry for not updating….hehe**

Murtagh limped down the hallway, grasping onto Tornac's shoulder, and clutching his broken ribs. Tornac winced as Murtagh suddenly twitched ever so slightly. He knew the boy was in excruciating pain, but Murtagh would never admit it. Tornac silently cursed the throne room for being so damn far away from Murtagh's room.

"Don't worry." Tornac said, speaking more to himself than to Murtagh. Murtagh simply grunted in response. After what seemed like an eternity, they turned a corner and came upon a set of doors, seemingly made of a deep red wood. Tornac vaguely noticed the beautiful carvings carved into the doors as they were opened and he and Murtagh passed through them. The throne room was a expansive place, with marble pillars set up against the walls on either side of the room, sinister looking torches poking out from their middles. An extravagant carpet stretched from the doorway all the way down to the foot of a large throne in the shape of a dragon. Seated in the throne was King Galbatorix. The king was wearing an elaborate robe, and a long sword hung from his waist. Tornac tore his eyes away from the king and instead looked at the angry group of nobles seated near the wall on the king's right in uncomfortable looking chairs.

"Ah, you have finally arrived." The king's voice sent chills down Tornac's spine.

"Yes milord. I am sorry for keeping you waiting, but with Murtagh's injuries, it was difficult." The king nodded, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Understandable of course. Have a seat." He said, motioning to a much more comfortable seat on the King's left. Tornac helped Murtagh over to the chair then stood protectively behind the chair Murtagh sat down.

"Now," the king started, "The noble's children told me that you, Murtagh son of Morzan," the king paused and watched carefully as Murtagh winced at his title. "That you ambushed them in the night and killed one of their friends." Murtagh glared at the nobles who all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Their parents feel that you should be punished for this." Galbatorix concluded. Murtagh opened his mouth to respond but was cut off,

"Punished? He should be put to death! An eye for an eye! A death for a death!" an angry noble shouted out. A murmur of agreement went through the nobles.

"And besides," another noble called out, "who would honestly care that the Son of Morzan is gone? It isn't really a loss is it?" Murtagh, pale enough as it was, went stark white. Tornac took an angry step forward but the king held up his hand.

"Morzan was a great man, and a personal friend. I will NOT allow such talk in this palace, nor in this kingdom." The nobles instantly went silent.

"Now, it would not be just for Murtagh not to be able to defend himself." The king continued. His cold eyes turned on Murtagh, as did everyone else's. Murtagh cursed mentally. He opened his mouth but found that his voice did not want to work. He shut it and tried again.

"I didn't mean to kill him." He said hoarsely. One of the nobles shot out of his seat in anger.

"LIES! You are a cold blooded killer! You killed my boy! MY BOY!" he said furiously. Murtagh scowled.

"Your boy was the cold blooded killer! They would have killed me first!" Murtagh shot back. The noble screamed in rage and ran towards Murtagh. Tornac acted instantly, jumping in front of Murtagh and, in one swift motion, smacking the noble to the floor. The king held out his hand and murmured something under his breath. Instantly the noble's body went stiff and Tornac leapt away. Murtagh was on the edge of his seat now, his eyes darting from the king to the stiff noble. _Magic_. He though excitedly.

"There will be none of that." The king said smoothly. Out of a side door, three guards emerged.

"Remove him." Galbatorix said, waving lazily at the stiff noble. The guards hurried over and lifted the noble, bearing him through the door, and out of sight. There was silence; no one dared move a muscle.

"Continue Murtagh." The king said. Murtagh snapped his head up to look at the king. He quickly averted his gaze. He slowly recounted the tale, making sure to leave out no details. The entire time his gaze was fixed on the floor, not daring to look at the king or the nobles. Tornac had moved back to his spot behind Murtagh's chair. With every word that came out of the teen's mouth, Tornac gripped the back of the chair tighter. When Murtagh finally finished, he looked up at the king's face. He was startled t find the king looking at him kindly; a small smile playing around his lips.

"Thank-you Murtagh." He said. Murtagh looked back at the floor.

"Surely you don't believe him." The noble sitting closest to the throne said.

"Oh I do." The King replied, never looking at the noble. "You see, his story lines up perfectly with the memories I extracted from the boys mind's." A stunned silence followed these words.

"Forgive me my king." Tornac said timidly. "If you knew Murtagh innocent, why did you call this meeting?" The king laughed.

"You see my good man, my nobles needed to be reminded their place, and to teach that place to their offspring. Those offspring, by the way will be flogged for their crime." The king said, mirth in his voice.

"You may go." The king said to Murtagh and Tornac. They did not need telling twice.

That night Murtagh lay in his bed, unable to sleep. Out of all the things that had happened to him that day, one thing stuck in his mind; mind thing kept him awake. Magic; the power to strike a man helpless, unable to even move. He knew his father had been able to do magic. Morzan had even taught him a few words of the powerful language that was required to perform magic, but he had only performed small spells in front of his son, nothing of this magnitude. It awakened something within the teen, a need, a _lust_ for this thing. He wanted this power, and somehow he knew, he was going to get it.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!! Ssooorrrrrryyyy it took so long for this! I was going to work on it over spring break, but I took a trip to Texas instead. Yes, Murtagh is going a little dark here, but he is not turning evil on us. Speaking of which, I was looking through an Eragon forum today, and I found a discussion about what might happen to Murtagh in the third book. I looked at it, and these people were crazy! This one person was _convinced_ that Murtagh was pure evil, and he was plotting to kill galby and take over the empire. And he said the only reason Murtagh let Eragon go was he didn't want eragon to serve the king, he wanted eragon to serve him. I mean come on! That is so dumb! Other people were like "oh he well realize he was wrong and go back to Eragon's side" …….HE CANT! Ugh, it just made me mad. I just felt the need to enlighten you all to this. ;)**

**Twilight Kumorichu- Pickiness is good! I need critique to help me get better! I hope you like this chapter! Kinda drama-ish**

**Lost Scribe- oh wow. You want to see _more_ of Kamara? (the princess) Well she wont really be around for a while. Just hold on tight, she has a role to play! **

**Tiger Priestess- Is getting whipped a good enough punishment for those "little noble brats"? I hoped you like this chapter!**

**C.T Eleczko- Haha, I seem to write on this story when I am sick. I am once again sick, but not home from school.**

**MurtaghLuver- of coarse I put your name on the bottom! You reviewed, now I reward you by replying to that review.! It's a bribe we writers have to get people to review ;)**

**-Bista- you are forgiven! Murtagh doesn't start training with the king till after he gets captured by the bastard Twins and brought back to Urubean. And I suspect not until Thorn hatched for him. The princess is Kamara. You were close!**

**Wulfeh – You idea was an inspiration for me! Tornac doesn't die till Murtagh is like 18 or 19 when they escaping Urubean. Murtagh is only 13 or 14. Bad me forgot how old he is!**

**Rower4life- oh wow! Thank you so much! It is true that if you havnt read the books, most stories around here will confuse you. I cannot say mine is the best here though. I recommend the story Counter Clockwise though. I am not sure if I am allowed to do that. Oh well. It is a Au story, so you really don't need to have read the books. And it is good for anyone who loves Murtagh!**

**The Cookie Thief- Your review JUST made it. I would have had this next chapter posted the night before your review, but the website was being difficult!**

**Thank you for all the compliments! Yes I know, I have bad grammar, I try to be good about it though!**


	12. Shock Before Pain

**Im back! I shall not make excuses, pure laziness kept me from updating. **

Murtagh sat on a stone bench in the sparring yard, arms crossed, and legs spread out. His dark eyes watched as Tornac showed Nathan the proper way to block a low hit. Nathan had such a look of concentration on his small face, Murtagh thought he might explode. The teen raised his eyebrows as Tornac made a swing for Nathan's legs, and Nathan managed to block it. Why could Tornac teach that kid something, but not Murtagh? Shaking his head, Murtagh got to his feet, wincing slightly as he did.

"Not that this isn't interesting," he started, "But since I am still not aloud to participate, I think I will find something else to do." Tornac nodded.

"Alright, but try not to aggravate those ribs. They are still barely healed. Murtagh just rolled his eyes and left the courtyard. He had been aloud to leave his room the last couple days, but not aloud to participate in anything that might harm him further. All that Murtagh really could do was watch Nathan's lessons, which was not exactly his idea of interesting. But being alone was not any better for him. It aloud him to think, or rather, remember. Remember the blood on his hands, the look of horror in the other teen's face. He needed to be around people so that he could try and forget. Murtagh decided to try and find Mandy. He could help her with some of her chores.

He decided to check the washing area first and turned a corner. There was a high pitched scream and a thud as Murtagh crashed into a servant girl. Murtagh stumbled backwards but caught himself. He looked down at the servant, who, was covered in feathers and scratches.

"Are you alright?" he said, offering his hand to her. She completely ignored him. Instead she jumped to her feet and started looking all around her frantically.

"My chicken!" she cried.

"Wh-what?" Murtagh stammered.

"My chicken! Oh my chicken! I was to bring it to the kitchens! Anne is going to kill me!" Comprehension dawned on Murtagh.

"Don't worry, it can't have gone far." He said. His eyes fell to the ground. He saw it. The chicken was standing ten feet away, it feathers ruffled, and walking away from them. He slowly walked up behind it, hands ready to snap out. Suddenly the chicken took off.

"Dammit!" Murtagh cursed. The chicken disappeared around the corner and out of sight. Murtagh grudgingly followed it, the servant girl following him.

"Is this your chicken?" a soft voice said as he turned the corner. Murtagh stopped dead. Princess Kamara was standing there, the chicken struggling in her arms.

"Uh…" he said stupidly.

"It's mine milady!" The servant said, rushing forward. "This young man was just trying to help me." Kamara glared at the chicken as it's feet kicked up and scratched her arms.

"You are going to eat this thing, correct?" the servant nodded. Kamara nodded and grabbed the chicken's neck with both hands. There was a sickening crack as she snapped the chicken's neck. The poultry's body instantly went limp. Murtagh couldn't help but shudder.

"There," Kamara said, handing the chicken to the girl. "Now he can't escape." The servant nodded weakly. She took the chicken, suddenly very pale, and hurried away with it in her arms. Kamara watched her go, bemusement on her face, and then turned her gaze on Murtagh. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as she scrutinized him. Her emerald eyes swept his entire body, before finally resting on his face.

"That was kind of you to help her." She said. Murtagh nodded; his voice seemed to have abandoned him. There was a awkward silence, one Murtagh was incapable of breaking.

"Princess! Oh princess!" a loud voice wrung out." Kamara turned to see the owner of the voice. A frown suddenly came onto her face and she turned away.

"Hello Simon." She said coolly. Murtagh looked at Simon. He had seen this noble before. He was young, perhaps only a few years older then Murtagh. He had sandy blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders and bright blue eyes. Murtagh scowled."Hello Princess." Simon bowed slightly. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a horseback riding trip." Murtagh raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I can." Kamara said quickly. Simon's wide grin feel slightly.

"Come on. My horse has been slacking off lately. He needs a challenge like carrying two people." Murtagh raised both eyebrows; now that was bold, and Kamara didn't seem to like it.

"A horse is more then some servant that you order around, _sir_." She said, her voice icy. "Perhaps it is slacking off because you are not a good enough master." Simon smile faded even more.

"And besides, I cannot come with you." Kamara turned towards Murtagh, who took a step back. "This young man and I were on our way to the library." She said, walking over to Murtagh and snaking her arm around his. Simon glowered at Murtagh.

"I see. Well I hope you enjoy yourselves." Kamara didn't wait for a response, but instead steered Murtagh away.

"Thank you." Kamara said once they were out of earshot. Murtagh looked at her with confusion.

"For playing along." She clarified.

"Oh." Murtagh said. "No problem." Murtagh couldn't help but notice that she had not removed her arm.

"Are we really going to the library then?" His voice cracked slightly as he said it. _Damn voice. Why now?_ He cursed mentally. Thankfully, Kamara seemed not to notice.

"Only if you want to." She said. Murtagh turned to look at her, making sure he didn't stumble as he did so. She was looking straight forward, her head held high with a sense of dignity. He frowned slightly when he noticed she was at least an inch taller then him. So it was true that women tended to grow faster then men did. Well, hopefully this height problem would change soon.

"Do you like to read?" she said suddenly.

"Uh….I guess." He said stupidly. Kamara turned to meet his gaze, disapproval etched in her face.

"Reading is highly under-rated. You will love it soon enough." She quickened her pace, practically dragging Murtagh to the library.

Nathan walked down the hall leading to Murtagh's room, practicing his new moves with an invisible sword as he went.

"One, two, three." He muttered, making a motion each time. "Left, right, down." He grinned, brimming with pride.

"Wait till Murtagh sees." He declared happily. Not wanting Murtagh to have to wait any longer to see his new skills, Nathan started to run down the hall. He was going so fast, he ran straight past Murtagh's room, skidded to a halt, and ran backward to the room. Not bothering to knock, he burst in.

"Guess what?!" He exclaimed happily. There was no response. Nathan looked around, then spotted Murtagh in a chair by the window, a book in his hands. Nathan slowly approached him.

"Guess what." Nathan said right in Murtagh's ear. Murtagh smacked him away.

"I heard you the first time." He muttered.

"Well why didn't you respond?" Nathan whined.

"I WAS reading." Murtagh said irritably, shutting the book.

"Reading what?"

"The History of the Horse" Murtagh read the title. Nathan frowned.

"Why are you reading that?"

"The princess said I should." Nathan's eyes widened.

"You talked with the princess? Did you tell her your name? How long did were you with her? Why did she give you a book?" Nathan blurted out. Murtagh rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Yes I talked with her. No, my name never came up. I have no clue how long I was with her. She gave me the book, and those books," he said, motioning to a stack of books on the floor, "to try to get me to love reading." He finished. Nathan nodded.

"Alright. Anyway, Tornac taught me ssooo much today! I can't wait till your better and we can spar!" Murtagh smiled.

"You and me both. I hate being not aloud to do anything." He said, flexing his arms.

"Wait a second," Nathan said, staring at the window. "How were you reading, there isn't a candle over there." Murtagh gaped at him.

"You change subject faster then anyone I know." He said, shaking his head. "There is a full moon, it provides the light."

_Murtagh was walking through the forest, the moon shining down on him. _

_"Murtagh." A voice whispered through the trees. Murtagh stopped and looked around._

_"Who is there?" he called out. There was no response._

_"Show yourself" he shouted. There was a gust of wind. Murtagh was thrown backwards into a tree. He slunk to the ground and looked up, his head pounding. There stood his mother, Selena. _

_"Mom..?" he said shakily._

_"What have you become Murtagh?" she said, her voice echoing._

_"Mother, please." Murtagh he choked out. _

_"You are a monster." Selena whispered. "You have become a murderer. You have become your father." Murtagh's whole body began to shake._

_"No. I will never be him." A cold, evil laugh wrung through the forest; causing everything to shake. Selena started to scream as she shrunk to the ground. The more she screamed, the louder the laughter grew. Murtagh clutched his ears and curled up into a ball, shaking. _

_"No! I am not him! NO!" he screamed. Everything stopped. Murtagh slowly opened his eyes. All around him was a white emptiness. All for directly in front of him. There stood his victim, bloody and pale._

_"Did you think I was gone, Murtagh?" The noble said. "Because I'm still here."_

_"No." Murtagh whispered._

_"I'm still here…."_

**Another dream ending. Anyway, how do ya like this chappy? I know, kinda dull. But essential. Anyways, I think I only have like, one or two chapters left with Murtagh at his current age. Then I am going up 2 years. I know, I promised angst. But don't worry. Murtagh was kinda in a state of shock, type thing. You know when you lose a limb, you don't feel any pain at first? Well this is like that. That dream at the end is going to be the final trigger. Mostly because his mother was In it. I hope that makes sense**

**SpiritGirl of Japan- Thanks for the review! Glad you like it.**

**ElizabethAnnRiddlie- A one word review. How fascinating! **

**Jeeves1729- Naw, Galby didn't kill him. He just stunned him.**

**MISS MURDER 15- Thank you! I am kinda slow about updating though…..**

**The Cookie Thief- Ah yes, about that. Galbatorix has to play nice to Murtagh. You have to remember that he is going to try to get Murtagh to serve him willingly one day. He is trying to leave a good impression in Murtagh's mind for when he is older.**

**Wulfeh- I didn't put much angst in this chappy. Actually I didn't put any. That is all for next chapter.**

**Cornelia Claire Chase- Thank you! I love stories all about Murtagh, then you don't have to be irritated when there is a chapter with none of him in it.**

**Lost Scribe- MM well I don't really have a good image of what Galbatorix looks like, since we haven't seen him, or heard any description of him in the books. I really didn't want to describe him out of fear of getting him wrong. I didn't want to go by the movie him because I think they made Galby all wrong. What purpose would he have to have 3 INCH FINGER NAILS! The dude was a dragon rider, I think he has some dignity! Sheesh.**

**Tiger Priestess- Oh crap! Now that is stuck in my head! hums "murtagh got to go free, ya!" thanks a lot for that! **

**-Bista- Don't worry, we all have lapses of memory from time to time.**

**Alsdssg- You didn't get a response, because your special! Haha. Anywase, ya Morzan's son and all. You cant really hurt him. Especially if you want to use him in the future.**

**Twilight Kumorichu- Yes! Get rid of Eragon! That is what we should do! I am terribly sick of reading the stuff were Arya suddenly realizes she was wrong and they get together. UGH! Its so depressing.**

**C.T Eleczko- Well Murtagh will know eventually.**


	13. White Torn With Red

**Hehehehe…….ducks from flying tomatoes **

Murtagh pulled on a cloak and strapped his sword to his belt. He had no clue where he was going, he just new he couldn't stay here. Wasting no time in his quest to get away, Murtagh had to his door and threw it open. He took off down the hall, letting his feet guide him. The dead noble's words continue to play in his head,

"I'm still here…." Murtagh could feel hot tears pricking his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"No, I'm not weak." He growled to himself, still running through the maze of halls. _Perhaps not, but you still a monster._ A voice spoke in Murtagh's mind.

"NO!" he screamed, bursting into the kitchen. It was completely empty. He was getting a cramp in his side and his lungs were screaming for air, but Murtagh didn't care. He sprinted to the back of the kitchens and out the back door. Before he knew it, Murtagh found himself in the stables. He located the ladder to the hay loft and quickly climbed it. Fighting his way in between bails, Murtagh finally collapsed to his knees under an opening on the wall. Moonlight spilled down upon the teen. Murtagh's chest rose and fell quickly and sweat was dripping down his body. He slowly raised a shaking hand to eye-level. Murtagh swore there was blood dripping from his hands; the blood of the noble. Tears threatened to consume him once more, but he held them back anyway. Needing to let his emotion out someway, his body began to shake violently. He clenched his hands tightly into fists; pressing so hard that blood began to ooze from the places where his own nails dug into his skin. Murtagh saw the blood coming from his hands and felt the pain in a different way then he should have. A pained smile spread across his face. Perhaps if he spilt his own blood, it would repay for the blood he had spilt from another. Still shaking, Murtagh clumsily drew his sword. He pulled back his sleeve with his free hand. His wrist seemed pail in the moonlight, almost ghost-like. Taking a deep breath, Murtagh quickly slashed the sword across his wrist. Pain shot up his arm, causing him to flinch. Blood started to flow down his arm. Murtagh watched it for a moment, then made another slash. A strangled laugh escaped his lips. He enjoyed the pain; it made everything seem better. Murtagh raised the sword again, a manic smile now on his face.

When Murtagh woke, he was lying on a hard wooden floor; the smell of hay and horses filling his nostrils. He sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. He paused, horror seeping into him as he spotted his wrist. Slashes covered his entire arm, making his skin seems like a white sheet slashed open to reveal red undercover. There was dried blood on the floor and on his shirt. Murtagh spotted his sword lying not to far away from his and saw it was covered in blood as well. He slowly pulled the sword toward him and stared at it. He had attacked himself; he had enjoyed the pain. Murtagh stood up and put the sword back into its sheath with disgust. He climbed down the ladder and left the stables, ignoring the looks the stable hands gave him as he left. Not a single one missed the slashes on the youth's wrist, or had any doubt what they meant.

_I truly am a monster_. Murtagh though as he walked on. _Only a monster would let their emotion out this way._ (this is not a bash against those who cut themselves)

"Um, excuse me?" a small voice said from behind Murtagh. He stopped and turned slowly to gaze at a young looking servant girl. Her soft brown eyes were looking with horror at his wrist.

"Yes?" he said. The sound of his voice surprised him. It was flat and emotionless; deeper then usual.

"Did, did you do that to yourself?" she asked fearfully. Murtagh snorted.

"Naturally." He said coldly. She gasped slightly. Murtagh turned to leave but the girl ran in front of him.

"You _can't_ do this anymore." She said firmly. Murtagh raised an eyebrow. This girl's dirty blonde head barely came up to his chin. He, though slightly out of shape, was strong. This girl was small and weak.

"I highly suggest you move." He snarled. She glared up at him.

"Or what, you'll kill me?" she said coolly. Murtagh took a step back, his mind suddenly blank.

"I know who you are. Lord Murtagh the murderer." She sneered. "Go on! If I annoy you, get rid of me!" she challenged him. Murtagh gaped at her.

"N-no!" she stammered. She raised and eyebrow at him.

"No? You won't murder me? A innocent?" she questioned. Murtagh shook his head, his eyes wide.

"Ah, then you are not the monster you seem to think you are!" she said cheerily. Murtagh was completely thrown off balance by her sudden change of mood.

"Wha-what?" he asked uncertainly. The girl chuckled softly and walked up to him, slipping her arm around his as she did.

"Now come on, I know were your room is, lets get you back and clean this mess up." She said, pulling down his sleeve as he did so. All of this seemed slightly familiar to him, but Murtagh pushed aside the feeling.

"My name is Sarah by the way." The girl said as she started to lead him away. Sarah, Murtagh soon learned, liked to talk. She chatted non stop about everything and anything from the stubborn grass stain she had gotten on her skirt last week, to the unfair amount of chores she was given each day. Murtagh thought at first he would be annoyed by the servant's constant babble, but he soon found he enjoyed listening to her. Looking in on someone else's life made him temporarily forget his own.

When hey finally reached his door, Murtagh found himself being pulled through it and forced into a chair.

"Stay here while I find something to clean those with." Sarah commanded. Murtagh watched her vaguely as Sarah disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. All too soon she was back, a wash cloth draped over her arm and a basin of soapy water in her arms. She carefully placed the basin on the floor and knelt down next to him. Murtagh did not protest as when she grabbed his arm and rolled up the sleeve. He noted how Sarah winced slightly as she gazed upon the slashes. She dipped the cloth in the water and slowly dabbed at the slashes with it. Murtagh examined her while she cleaned his arm. She couldn't be much younger then him, maybe even his age. Her large brown eyes held much compassion in them. Her hands, though callused from hard work, were soft. She had her dirty blonde pulled back in a tight bun behind her face. Murtagh noticed something though, something that shouldn't be on a girl so young. There was a scar going from under her ear down her shoulder and under her shirt. It wasn't a noticeable star like Murtagh's but it still looked like it has been severe.

"Where did you get that?" he said, motioning to Sarah's neck with his free hand. Sarah didn't look up but Murtagh saw her eyes harden.

"When I was eight, one of the soldiers decided to try and, well…" her voice trailed off. Murtagh held his breath, not sure he wanted to hear the rest. Sarah swallowed hard and continued.

"He tried to have his way with me. I got that scar from when he scratched me, trying to hold me down." Her voice was flat, dispassionate. Murtagh felt a wave a anger towards the soldier, and extreme compassion for the young servant.

"He didn't do it, did he?" he asked quietly.

"No." Sarah said quietly. "I screamed loud enough that a couple other servants came running and got him away." Murtagh nodded.

"Where is that soldier now?" he asked.

"Dead." Sarah said blatantly. "The punishment for rape or even attempted rape is death." She said, continuing to dab at the slashes.

"Well," Murtagh began. "The king may be a bit twisted, but he is noble." He said. Sarah nodded. She paused for a moment.

"You know, It took me a really long time to recover. I mean, I was so scared all the time. I would never let a man within 10 feet of me. But the worst was the feeling that was left behind; I felt _dirty_. I thought I was something to be disgusted with, not pitied. I felt like I had been in the wrong." Sarah said sadly. Murtagh gaped at her.

"You did nothing wrong thought!" he said, astonishment in his voice. Sarah stood up, lifting the basin with her. She went to the bathroom again. Murtagh got to his feet when she reappeared.

"I thought I had done something wrong when I didn't. I eventually learned the truth Murtagh. You think you did something wrong, but you didn't. You did what you had to in order to save your life; to _survive._ You have no reason to feel guilty." With those final words, Sarah left the room, leaving Murtagh standing there, letting her words hit him, but only half believing them.

**AN: alright, I know what you thinking, but I have a good reason for not updating! Ok, that's mostly a lie. Lets see, the end of year was upon me and the teachers decided to reward for surviving the year by giving tuns of homework! Then I had a week before my only regents and ya well……I was kinda emotionally unstable at the time (guys are can cause a lot more trouble then half of them are worth!) Then the test happened. I must say, I have no excuse for the past couple weeks after school ended other then I am totally lazy! Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It had the Murtagh angst I had promised. And don't worry, the fun has just begun! Do you guys like Sarah? I do. I hope you like her too. She is such a sweetie!**

**Oh ya, 100 REVIEWS! 15 on the last chapter btw!**

**Kat Kat B.- ah yes, what a wonderful race we are, when we delight in the pain of those characters we love!**

**Spottedstar106- yes well, as you may of noticed, I am not the fasted updater…**

**Wulfeh- OK OK! I picked up the angst! Hehe**

**Littlemissloveable – Yes well, I know making Murtagh suffer is cruel, but hes a tough guy, he will make it!**

**Jeeves1729- YOU HAVE BEEN AWARDED THE 100 REVIEW AWARD! hands jeeves a shiny plaque **

**Claire Cornelia Chase- yes yes, poor Murtagh! But obviously you enjoy his pain, or else you wouldn't be reading his story, would you?**

**FlyingFerret- Really? Good! I have always wanted t pull off a really cruel cliff hanger!**

**-Bista- Ah yes, the princess is quite a character ;) Reading is very good for him. Puts that mind of his that has previously been spent on nothing but swordplay to some intelligent use.**

**Miss Murder 5- hehe. I know I update slow, but like you said, isn't it worth it?**

**Twilight Kumorichu- HAHA! Your review made me laugh! Reserve judgement on the princess how? That she is a jerk, or a mary sue?**

**Alsdssg- glad you liked it. There wasn't any Nathan in this chapter though….**

**The Cookie Thief- why are we all addicted to angst? I am pretty sure it is not healthy…..**

**MurtaghsAngel81- Yep, lots more action on the way!**

**Tiger Priestess- haha! I love your reviews, I ever mention that? Well the way the princess handled the chicken is a little insight to her personality. wink wink UGH! IT'S STUCK IN MY HEAD AGAIN!**

**Lost Scribe- That would be a interesting look for Galby I must say.**


	14. Mind over Body

**Eesh, I've forgotten so much about this story! I'm so sorry! Anyways, story time!**

Something was not right, that much was certain. Was he not in his room? No, this bed was defiantly his. Were all limbs attached. Yes, and the one arm slightly sore. Ah yes, he knows what it is.

"Why are you two in my room?" Murtagh grumbled from underneath his covers. Sarah and Nathan stopped chatting and looked over at him.

"I'm so sorry Lord Murtagh! Did we wake you?" Sarah apologized, jumping to her feet from her spot by the fireplace.

"You two are as loud as a pair of chatty finches. Of course you woke me up!" Murtagh complained, throwing off the covers and sitting up. "And don't call me 'lord'; there is no need for it." He added. Sarah nodded.

"Sarah and I were coming to get you at the same time, but we decided not to disturb you when we saw you were still asleep." Nathan piped up from the floor. Murtagh noted that the boy was clutching one of the books the princess had given him.

"What did you want me for?" he asked.

"I wanted to see if you could help me with my chores. Mum really packed them on today." Nathan said, getting to his feet. Before Murtagh could reply however, Sarah spoke up.

"Nathaniel! Those are your chores! Do them yourself and leave Murtagh be!" she said sternly. Nathan stuck his tongue out at her then left. Murtagh snorted and started to get out of bed.

"Thanks for that, now if you could just-" He was cut off and Sarah shoved him back down on the bed.

"Give me your arm." She demanded. Murtagh sighed and held it out for her to see.

"It seems to be healing nicely." She said, running her fingers over his slashed skin.

"Just don't do it again and you will be fine." Sarah gave him a small smile. "You promise you aren't going to hurt yourself again, right?" Murtagh looked up at her. He was shocked to see that her mood seemed to have, once again, changed. Her eyes were filled was concern.

"Please! Don't do it again Murtagh!" she pleaded when he didn't answer. He looked away; the hurt in her eyes was too much.

"Why do you care? You don't even know me." he muttered.

"Does a person have to know another person to be aloud to care about them?" she said coldly. "That the problem with everyone now a days! They know people are getting killed out there, but they don't give a damn because 'They don't know those people'. Then by the time it becomes the people they know who are hurting, it's too late!" Sarah moved away from Murtagh and looked out the window. He frowned at her. Was she right?

"Fine, I promise I won't hurt myself anymore." He said. Sarah spun around and gave him a dazzling smile. Would he ever be able to get used to this girl's mood swings?

"That's great! Now just keep that promise and you will be golden! Bye now! I have chores to do!" She waved at him and quickly left the room.

Murtagh sat in the back of the palace library, staring at the shelves with a blank stare on his face. He had been in the same spot for at least a couple hours and his stomach was protesting to the lack of attention he was giving it. He didn't really care. A thousand thoughts were whirling through his head so fast, Murtagh could barely keep up with them.

_I am a monster, I have to be. I mean, I killed that boy in cold blood. But soldiers kill others everyday, it is their job. Are they monsters too? Yes. Wait, no! Some are good men. They have families. They care for others. Or do they? How many soldiers do I actually know? Oh whatever, who cares. No one. Sarah was right! No one cares anymore. I care about others though. Does that make me any less horrible? _

He stopped his ponderings and looked down to the knife he was holding in his hand. His promise to Sarah shot through his brain instantly, but could he keep it? It had been so easy to let his pain and confusion fall away from him in his blood; why not do it again? _Because you promised Sarah you wouldn't. You will keep your promise to her because you care about her. You care about Nathan and Tornac too; what would they say if they knew what you wanted to do right now?_ The voice in the back of Murtagh's head sneered. Murtagh closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to know what they would say. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

Very suddenly, Murtagh was hit with a wave of nausea. He doubled over, dropping the knife to the floor. His eyes started to water as the nausea turned to a searing pain in his gut.

_What's this, my son being weak again?_

Murtagh wretched at the sound of his father's voice in his head. The content of his stomach, which wasn't much, leapt out of his throat. When he had finished heaving, Murtagh tried to stand but found his limbs had gone completely useless. He fell back down. His vision blured, and his gut on fire, Murtagh tried to give a cry for help.

_You're pathetic_. His father's voice said again. Suddenly, everything went dark, and Murtagh knew no more.

The first thing Murtagh noticed when he awoke was his stomach was no longer screaming in agony. In fact, he felt rather good physically. He slowly opened his grey eyes. He was in the hospital part of the palace. He jumped slightly when he felt a finger press into his cut arm. He looked at the nurse indignantly, but stopped when he saw who was next to her. Mandy. Murtagh gulped.

"These are not fresh." The nurse said. "But they are self induced. As was that little episode you experienced in the library." Murtagh tore his eyes away from Mandy, who was looking at his wrist with a horror struck expression on her face, to the nurse.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The mind is a very powerful thing boy. Not many people realize exactly how much power it has over the body. Considering the recent events in your life, and the cuts on your wrist, I can only guess you have been thinking very ani-self thoughts recently." She said. Murtagh said nothing.

"Well, for whatever reason, since you stopped cutting yourself but didn't stop thinking self hating thoughts, your mind took matters into its own hands. The pain and sickness you experienced was caused by your own brain." Murtagh sat there, trying to comprehend this when Mandy gave a strangled sob. Murtagh looked over at her, alarm on his face. Before he could say anything however, she ran away from his bead and out of the room. The nurse sighed and began to turn away.

"Wait." Murtagh said. She stopped and looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Who brought me up here?" Murtagh asked.

"The princess. She was going through the library when she heard your cry. She brought you up here." Murtagh raised his eyebrows.

"That's what I thought. That girl is stronger then she looks." With that, the nurse turned on her heal and left. Murtagh shut his eyes and leaned back into his pillow. He had done this to himself. Despite his promise to Sarah, he had hurt himself. It was unintentional, but it had happened. When was this ever going to end?

**Yes, I know I didn't update all summer. What can I say? I forgot about the story. I really need to work on writing longer chapters. Aw well. Hey, did you know you can actually make yourself sick by thinking you are sick? So what Murtagh did can actually happen. Sorta. Anywase, only one more chappy in this age frame. What on earth is going to happen next?**

**xLzM- Your review made me realize I should really update this story. Thanks for that!**

**ElizabethAnneRiddlie- Update soon…..ya I don't really do that. **

**Wulfeh- I'm not sure I pulled off the angst very well in this Chapeter. Yes, Sarah is nice! I figured Murtagh needed more friends. ;) Thanks for that compliment! I'm honored you think so!**

**Jeeves1729- No, he is not going to end up with Sarah! She's too kind hearted for him. Her sensitive little heart would break into a thousand little pieces if she was in love with him!**

**00mrdragon00- I hope you are still enjoying it!**

**Megilinder- Sarah is awesome. I'm glad I put her in here!**

**-Bista- Ya, Sarah is gona be around for a long time.**

**Alsdssg- Sarah needs to continuously snap Murtagh out of it. She is gona be a good friend of his after this is all over. She is kinda this innocent loving girl, but she isn't ignorant of the wrongs going on in the world. That is what I love about her.**

**Destiny's Daughter- Yes, Murtagh is going to fall in love with someone. It is not gona happen in this story though. That is planned for the sequel (if I ever get there). Three guesses who it is. ;)**

**C.T. Eleczko- I'm sorry you didn't like it. It was necessary. Murtagh has been through so much pain in his life, it was about time he snapped. I know cutting is something people don't particularly like to discuss, but it does happen, and it happens for a reason. Murtagh had plenty of reason.**

**MISS MURDER 5- Do I get a cookie?**

**Tiger Priestess- Haha, Sarah doesn't like him that way! Aw well. Who wouldn't hit on Murtagh, honestly? The dude is hhhaaawwwwwttttt!**

**Spottedstar106- As you can tell, I update slow. Sorry about that!**

**The Cookie Thief- Murtagh's emotions are becoming a lot stronger as you can tell. They are taking over his body!! Oh no, will he survive? Duh. He has to. Well at least until the third book when Chris will probably kill him off. **


	15. Where does the light shine?

Murtagh sat in the hay loft of the stabled staring down at his arm. His scars stood out on his tan skin like white on black. Murtagh slowly traced one of the scars with his calloused fingers. He had meant to hurt himself when he did this; he never meant to hurt anyone else. Especially her. Never her. Memories washed of the previous day washed over him and he closed his eyes in pain.

_Flashback_

_Mandy and Tornac sat across from Murtagh in an out of the way room. The awkward silence was only broken by Mandy's occasional sob. Finally Tornac held out his hand. Murtagh stared at it a moment, then reluctantly held out his arm. Tornac pushed the sleeve back, exposing the self mutilation that had occurred there. Tornac slowly ran his hand over Murtagh's wrist, causing him so shudder involuntarily. _

_"I was always afraid this was going to happen." Tornac whispered sorrowfully. Murtagh looked at his feet._

_"You where?" he asked quietly. Tornac sighed heavily._

_"Murtagh, you have suffered so much in your life, and I have always tried to protect you, but I always wondered if it wouldn't be enough. I wondered if the scars left in your soul went too deep." Murtagh said nothing. He almost didn't want to hear this, but a part of him was yearning for it. _

_"When that wretched man died," Murtagh knew Tornac meant Morzan, "I thought your life was going to be fine after that. I thought you would be perfectly normal. Tornac's face contorted in a look of anguish as he stared down at Murtagh's arm. _

_"Now those scars I thought had gone, but now they have come to the surface for all to see." Mandy started to sob consistently; her body shaking with each breath. Murtagh's heart constricted and he stood up to go to her. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her neck._

_"I'm so sorry Mandy. I promise I won't do It again." He said, trying to calm her. Mandy hugged him tightly. Being held like this reminded Murtagh of his mother. His heart gave another pang of guilt. What would she say? Would she cry like Mandy now cried? In that moment, Murtagh swore to himself he would never do something like this again. The consequences were too much._

_End Flashback_

Murtagh sighed and opened his eyes. From where he sat in the loft, he could clearly see the stables beneath him. There was very little activity in the aisle. Suddenly a soft and musical sound wandered its way into Murtagh's ear. It was someone humming, but it didn't sound like any humming he had ever heard before. It was almost like the music was dancing around him, encircling him in its embrace. He craned his neck in search for the source of this wonderful sound. There she was, a brush in one hand and a carrot in another, humming an unknown tune and heading for a stall. Murtagh sat back and listened. This princess had always been a mystery to him up until recently. Only heard of, never seen to him. Now she was in his life. No. That wasn't right. She didn't play a direct role in anything that had happened to him. It was more like she had been there to watch, a spectator of his life who occasionally intervened when she felt the need to. Murtagh watched her slip into a stall that held a stormy grey mare.

"Hello girlie." She said lightly, offering the carrot to the horse. The mare whinnied and ate the carrot appreciably. The princess smiled and started to brush the horse. However, instead of humming, she started to sing.

"Where does the light shine?

In the heart or in the mind?

Darkness can pollute the soul

You never know when it will take control

Murder is a dreadful crime

But is it a crime of the mind?

Does the mind control the deed?

Or does the heart hold the seed?

Darkness, Darkness where do you lie?

We need, We need the light to shine!

Darkness, Darkness where do you lie?

We need, We need the light to shine!

Where does the light shine?

In the heart or in the mind…."

Her voice trailed off and she resumed humming. Murtagh sucked in his breath. The words of the song wrung in his head. Did she know he was there? Did she know who he was and what he had done? His heart was beating quickly in his chest. Murtagh stood up quietly and crept out of the hay loft and out a side door, avoiding stopping to listen to the princess' voice.

Murtagh stepped out of the darkness into the kitchen. He had wandered around the palace grounds, lost in his thoughts, for hours after he had heard the princess sing. The kitchen was completely empty at this time of night save for one servant girl, who was scrubbing the floor fiercely. A small smile made its way onto Murtagh's face as he walked over to her.

"Sarah?" he asked, looking down at her. Sarah jumped a foot in the air and looked up wildly at him.

"Oh, its you!" she said happily, calming down. Murtagh snorted.

"Who else would I be?" Sarah shrugged and stood up.

"I spilt a noble's dinner all over the head cook. My punishment was so clean the floor." She said sadly. "It isn't fair really. I mean, it's not my fault I am so clumsy!" she complained. Murtagh laughed. The feeling felt strange to him. Sarah glared at him then picked up the rag she was using and threw it away.

"So, where were you?" she said, eyeing his arm. Murtagh put his hands up defensively.

"Just taking a walk. Am I aloud to do that?" he asked. Sarah glared at him for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Of course you are silly! Walking is good for you! All that fresh air!" she breathed deeply and let it out.

"Come on! We can walk to your room together! I don't feel like going back to the servant's quarters for a little while anyway. Plus I have been dieing to talk to someone all day, but no one would listen!" she rambled while grabbing his elbow to lead him out of the kitchen. Murtagh, however, didn't move.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed this. Murtagh smiled at her. He swiftly moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sarah was shocked at first but quickly threw her arms around him and squeezed tightly. Murtagh felt his ribs shift uncomfortably and he let go, laughing. Sarah beamed up at him.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"You have been so good to me Sarah. I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate it." He admitted. Sarah's face turned red and she shuffled her feet.

"Oh well, your welcome." She muttered. Murtagh held out his arm. Sarah recovered form her embarrassment and took his arm gratefully.

"Wait until you hear about what I saw this morning!" She started again. Murtagh took a deep breath and walked with her out of the kitchen. _Just pretend you're listening, and maybe your head won't explode. Just keep walking. _He thought as Sarah told him about a rather interesting encounter with a pig and an angry hen. He certainly knew how to pick his friends…

**puts up military fort DON'T SHOOT ME. Yea I know it was forever…..but but! Yea, sorry. Anyway, this was the last chapter at this age! DUN DUN DUN Murtagh is about to get a growth spurt to where he is at an age I can like him! Wwooohhooo! I think it is ssooo funny about how all you guys think I'm such a great writer, do you know how old I actually am? Well if I didn't tell you then guess! Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to Wulfeh who begged me to get this chapter up. Did you guys like the princess' song? I kinda made it up on the spot. Don't kill me if it was dumb.**

**EvilBunny101: YAY a princess fan! She is my fav by far. She is meant to be a mystery, because she is a mystery to Murtagh. Yea, update soon, sure!**

**Alsdssg: angst is over for the time being. I hope I did it all justice.**

**The Cookie Thief: Chris is turning it into 4 books! I bet you anything at the end of the 3****rd**** one Murtagh will get the snuff. wails**

**Spottedstar106: i reviewed again, 6 months later, but who's counting?**

**Tiger Priestess: I like the "update when you can" ;)**

**DragonRider2000: Thanks for the review, glad you liked it!**

**Wulfeh: You rock. Seriously, a devoted reader. I mean you just randomly were like "PLEASE UPDATE!" Who am I to deny that? You think I should be published? Well I used to want to be a writer, but I don't think I could do it for a living.**

**Sail420247: Yea, my grammar stinks. I don't have any other stories so I am easy to track even if you don't add me as a fav. Author!**

**-Bista- You are like Sarah? Haha, that is funny. I wish I knew a person like her/you. Sadly I don't. I hope you liked that little moment with her at the end!**

**Jeeves1729: Wow, loyal readers? I never thought of actually having anything like those! HUG anyways, I am NOT a supporter of Murtagh/Nasuada! I think she is Orik should get together ;)**

**XsuicideXkittyX: I'm glad you like it! You know what I like? More reviews! I hope you review this again!**


End file.
